Dans Un Autre Monde
by Nicole Pavlovna
Summary: Le Surprise a un nouveau lieutenant assez atypique et se retrouve dans un océan inconnu. [Fic abandonnée]
1. L'Annonce De La Tempête

As Dans Un Autre Univers  
  
Auteur : Nicole Pavlovna  
  
E-mail : deneb_0@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: rien de tout ça n'est à moi, bien sûr, ça se saurait, excepté les nouveaux lieutenants, le général Lee et l'intrigue.  
  
Classement : PG-13  
  
Résumé : Le Surprise a un nouveau lieutenant assez atypique et se retrouve dans un océan inconnu.  
  
Note de l'auteur : Je sais que Peter Calamy est mort, mais... il est trop beau pour mourir. Et pis c'est moi l'auteur de cette fic, alors c'est moi qui décide, zut !  
  
Chapitre I  
  
L'Annonce De La Tempête  
  
William Blakeney était de quart. Il était à peine trois heure du matin. Le Surprise était au mouillage, près du port de Londres. Demain, le capitaine engagerait de nouveaux matelots pour remplacer ceux qui étaient morts lors des combats, les mois précédents. Le jeune garçon passa son unique main dans ses boucles blondes en imaginant les têtes des nouvelles recrues. Il se rappelait parfaitement de son état d'esprit à l'instant de monter sur le Surprise, l'année précédente. Enthousiaste. Curieux. Soucieux de bien faire. Will poussa un profond soupir. Qu'il avait changé depuis. Oh oui. Qu'il avait changé. Il leva la tête afin de regarder les étoiles qui le dominaient, essayant de se rappeler ses leçons d'astronomie. Le ciel de juillet laissait apparaître les trois Belles d'Eté, Véga dans la constellation de l'aigle, Deneb dans celle du cygne et Altaïr dans celle de la lyre. Il aurait bien pris sa longue vue pour les observer de façon plus nette, mais avec un seul bras, c'était plutôt acrobatique. Il demanderait à Peter de l'aider demain soir. Soudain, l'oreille du jeune garçon fut attirée par un bruit qui semblait provenir du large. Il lui sembla distinguer d'étranges lueurs, très loin sur la mer. Ce fut si bref qu'il pensa qu'il avait rêvé. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de dormir. Il retourna à son poste. Au moins, la nuit prochaine, se serait un nouvel officier qui occuperait cette place.  
  
Le capitaine Jack Aubrey regarda les nouveaux matelots. Il espérait qu'ils seraient à la hauteur, qu'il pourrait remplacer les matelots perdus les mois précédents. Il tourna la tête vers la passerelle. Le général Lee arrivait avec les nouveaux officiers. Aubrey sourit et alla à sa rencontre.  
« Général Lee ! Enchanté de vous voir. Alors, ces petits nouveaux ? »  
Le Général eut un sourire crispé.  
« Ils vont arriver, ils vont arriver.  
-Et comment se passent les choses, dans notre gouvernement ? »  
Ils commencèrent à discuter de Napoléon, de la guerre, et de Nelson, bien sûr...Cependant, le général semblait nerveux. Nerveux, et... Un peu gêné, en quelque sorte. Aubrey le sentit. Qu'avait-il donc ? Il y avait un problème, avec les recrues ? Il ne posa cependant pas la question, par peur de manquer de respect à son général. Mais après quelques minutes, il finit par demander :  
« Général, où cachez-vous donc nos nouveaux aspirants ? »  
A nouveau, le général Lee reprit son sourire crispé.  
« Ils ne devraient plus tarder c'est juste que... Ah, tiens, les voilà qui arrivent. »  
Les trois futurs officiers montèrent sur le pont. C'était encore des adolescents. Pas plus de seize ans, à première vue. Tous se tenaient très droit dans leurs uniformes amidonnées, en essayant de donner bonne impression à leur nouveau capitaine. Ils saluèrent Aubrey et se rangèrent tous en ligne, soucieux de respecter le protocole à la lettre.  
« Je vous présente James Walters, dit le général en désignant un jeune rouquin. Il a quinze ans, c'est un jeune homme très brillant. Voici (le capitaine montra un jeune garçon au cheveux d'un noir d'encre et aux immenses yeux bleus) Thomas Pratty, un garçon très prometteur, et... Mary Danaway. »  
Le capitaine ouvrit des yeux écarquillés. Il resta interdit un instant avant de lâcher :  
« C'est une plaisanterie ?  
-Absolument pas. Miss Danaway a étudié dans une prestigieuse école et elle a obtenu d'excellents résultats.  
-Cela n'a aucune importance. Je refuse catégoriquement d'avoir une femme dans mon équipage. »  
Il regarda la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué que ce n'était pas un homme car son visage et son corps étaient assez androgynes. Elle était relativement fluette, avec d'immenses yeux noirs et des cheveux châtains foncés noués en catogan. Elle ne semblait pas prendre très bien le fait que le capitaine refuse de l'avoir sur son navire. Mais elle semblait assez bien élevée pour savoir se tenir. C'est pourquoi elle se contentait de serrer ses lèvres. Elle était extrêmement pâle, Jack trouvait qu'elle avait l'air d'être malade. Elle avait un nez un peu trop long, les traits fins, le menton bien dessiné... elle était plutôt jolie, en fin de compte. Ses formes étaient noyées dans son uniforme un peu trop grand – peut-être de façon volontaire, pour éviter aux marins d'avoir des idées mal placées.  
« Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix. On m'a imposé cette jeune fille, je dois lui trouver un équipage dans les plus brefs délais. Vous êtes le seul équipage qui aie besoin d'officiers pour le moment et miss Danaway fera partie de votre équipage.  
-C'est hors de question ! Vous connaissez les superstitions sur les femmes en mer ?  
-Ce ne sont que des superstitions ! »  
Danaway avait avancé d'un pas en prononçant ces mots. Elle regardait le capitaine dans les yeux. Elle faisait bien vingt centimètres de moins que lui, mais elle avait de l'aplomb. Aubrey la regarda un moment, avant de répondre.  
« Quel âge avez vous ?  
-Quatorze ans.  
-Et vous pensez réellement que c'est assez vieux pour que vous puissiez mieux savoir que moi si je dois avoir ou non une femme sur mon bâtiment ?  
-Non, capitaine, mais c'est assez vieux pour savoir que les superstitions sont des choses absurdes. »  
Le regard de cette fille le gênait. Il était trop... trop fixe. Trop noir. De nouveau, Aubrey se tourna vers le général.  
« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, général Lee, je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir une femme dans mon équipage. Ca va distraire les hommes et ce sera un handicap pendant les combats.  
-Et avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mon capitaine, reprit Danaway, j'étais la meilleure de ma promotion. Si je suis considérée comme un boulet lors d'une bataille, alors il est inutile d'engager des garçons de mon âge, étant donné que leur niveau est inférieur au mien. »  
Cette fille commençait à l'agacer franchement.  
« Je peux savoir comment une femme a pu rentrer dans une école de marine?»  
De nouveau, le général Lee se crispa.  
« C'est très compliqué, Aubrey. Mais je suis obligé de faire monter Miss Danaway sur votre frégate. »  
La capitaine poussa un soupir agacé. Il jeta un regard furieux à la jeune fille, qui le lui rendit. Pas commode, la fillette.  
« Si elle me pose le moindre problème, je vous préviens que le la jette sur le quai à la première escale !  
-D'accord. Mais prenez la au moins à l'essai. C'est primordial. »  
Aubrey prit un air résigné. Une femme sur le Surprise ! On le lui aurait dit un mois auparavant, il aurait éclaté de rire. Mais là, cela ne lui donnait vraiment, mais alors vraiment, vraiment pas envie de rire. Il leva les yeux et vit que la plupart des marins s'étaient arrêtés dans leurs activités, fixant les trois nouveaux officiers, tout particulièrement Danaway, évidemment.  
« Je peux savoir ce que vous regardez ? » cria-t-il.  
Les marins se retournèrent à leurs occupations, continuant malgré tout à jeter des regards à la dérobée sur la jeune fille. Alors que le capitaine regagnait sa cabine, il entendit soudain un cri. Il se retourna et vit Danaway penchée sur un matelot qui tenait sa main, visiblement brisée.  
« Si l'un d'entre vous se permet un autre geste déplacé de ce genre, je le fais mettre aux fers ! »  
Aubrey haussa les sourcils. Elle avait du cran, tout de même, cette gamine.  
  
Fin du premier chapitre  
  
Je sais pas si beaucoup de gens liront cette fic, mais je vous le dit quand même : reviewez !!! 


	2. Rencontre Houleuse

Auteur : Nicole Pavlovna  
  
E-mail : deneb_0@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: rien de tout ça n'est à moi, bien sûr, ça se saurait, excepté les nouveaux lieutenants, le général Lee, l'intrigue et puis Danaway, of course.  
  
Classement : PG-13  
  
Note de l'auteur : Je sais que Peter Calamy est mort, mais... il est trop beau pour mourir. Et pis c'est moi l'auteur de cette fic, alors c'est moi qui décide, zut ! (Et pis ce coup ci, je veille bien dessus, l'a pas intérêt à se faire abîmer.)  
  
Chapitre II  
  
Rencontre Houleuse  
  
« Tu as parlé à la nouvelle aspirante ? » demanda William à Peter Calamy.  
Peter avait dix-huit ans, soit cinq ans de plus que Will. Il le dépassait d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres et pouvait s'enorgueillir d'avoir des yeux bleu pâle plus magnifiques encore que les siens. Ses cheveux, épais et bruns, contrastaient avec la blondeur de son cadet. Tous deux possédaient la pâleur habituelle des anglais, ainsi que ce maintien aristocrate confinant à la fragilité qui rappelait leur rang de Lord. Ils n'avaient encore ni l'un ni l'autre vu Danaway de leurs propres yeux, et désormais, les nouveaux aspirants étaient retournés à terre régler quelques détails de dernière minute avant leur départ. Ils avaient du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'une femme les accompagnerait dans le périple à venir. Ils avaient été élevés dans le concept que les hommes devaient se battre et les femmes rester à la maison. Cette exception à la règle chatouillait leur curiosité.  
« Non. J'étais à terre quand elle est arrivée. Dommage, d'ailleurs. Il paraît qu'elle est plutôt jolie...  
-A ce qu'on m'a dit, elle a quand même pas l'air commode. »  
Peter haussa les épaules.  
« Bah... Quelle importance ? Elle ne va pas me mordre tout de même ! »  
Ils sortirent sur le pont afin de surveiller les matelots qui, dans l'effervescence du départ, pouvaient commettre des erreurs aberrantes. Les responsabilités de Peter s'étaient accrues depuis qu'il avait été nommé 3e lieutenant, toutes les erreurs commise pendant son quart lui retomberaient donc directement sur le dos. Il valait donc mieux veiller au grain. Il parcourut des yeux la foule des marins, repérant les nouvelles têtes. Il entendit alors une voix derrière lui.  
« Euh... Bonjour. Je suis James Walters. »  
Peter serra la main que lui tendait James, très vite imité par William. Son visage, constellé de taches de son et illuminé par ses grands yeux verts pâles, laissait paraître la nervosité du jeune homme.  
« Peter Calamy, et voici William Blakeney.  
-Enchanté.  
-Vous faites parti des nouveaux officiers ? interrogea Will.  
-Euh.... Oui.  
-Vous êtes venu en même temps que la jeune fille, alors ?  
-En effet.  
-Et comment est-elle ? »  
Peter regarda Will d'un air désapprobateur. Ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure manière d'aborder un nouveau venu, surtout lorsque l'on est un officier. Cependant, il avait lui aussi envie d'en savoir plus. C'est pourquoi il se tut.  
« Et bien... Je ne pensais pas qu'une femme de cet âge et de cette qualité put être aussi... Euh, comment dire ? Aussi agressive.  
-C'est à ce point ? »  
Le rouquin prit un air apeuré. Peter se mit à penser que la première bataille de ce garçon serait dure pour lui. James n'avait pas un trempe de soldat.  
« C'est un vrai serpent, cette fille ! Elle vous saute dessus sans que vous ne vous rendiez compte de rien. Personnellement, elle me met très mal à l'aise. Les filles que je connaissais avant portent toutes des robes, sont délicates, réservées... Alors là, je suis complètement dérouté.  
« Ca peut se comprendre. »  
Les garçons bavardèrent encore un moment, puis s'occupèrent des derniers détails à régler avant de partir. Un épais brouillard tomba sur la ville dès cinq heures, rendant la visibilité quasi-nulle. Pour un peu, il aurait été impossible de voir ses propres mains. Peter, toujours sur le pont, vit alors une silhouette se profiler à travers l'épais voile blanc. Craignant la venue d'un passager clandestin, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'ombre indistincte, bien décidé à renvoyer l'importun de là où il venait sans autre forme de procès. Quand il fut à la hauteur de l'inconnu, il le saisit par le bras d'une main ferme, peut-être même un peu trop pour la silhouette qui se mit alors à jurer d'une voix aiguë dans une langue inconnue du garçon, qui sans saisir un seul des mots prononcés, devinait qu'on le traitait de tous les noms.  
« Je peux savoir qui vous êtes, pour monter sur ce navire sans autorisation ? »  
La silhouette se mit alors à parler dans une langue plus intelligible.  
« Je suis aspirante sur ce navire, triple buse ! Depuis quand a-ton besoin d'une autorisation pour monter sur le navire qui abrite votre équipage ? »  
Peter lâcha sa prise. Il bénit la brume qui empêchait qui que se soit de voir le rouge qui lui monta subitement aux joues. Il avait compris que l'inconnu, l'inconnue en fait, n'était autre que Danaway.  
« Veuillez m'excuser mademoiselle mais avec ce brouillard...  
-Ce n'est pas une excuse. Et puis d'abord qui êtes vous ?  
-Lieutenant Peter Calamy.  
-D'accord. Maintenant quand quelqu'un m'agrippera sauvagement alors que je regagne le navire, je saurais qui c'est ! »  
Peter eut soudain très chaud malgré le froid ambiant. Comment avait- il pu faire une chose si stupide ? L'embarras l'empêcha d'aligner trois mots cohérents, ce fut donc la jeune fille qui parla à sa place.  
« La moindre des choses serait de me présenter des excuses. Je croyais que tous les officiers sur ce bateau étaient des Lords. Il faut croire qu'une fois de plus, on m'a raconté n'importe quoi.  
-Je...  
-Maintenant, si j'ai votre autorisation, j'aimerais faire le tour du navire, si ça ne vous ennuie pas. »  
Elle fit volte-face, laissant derrière elle un Peter muet de stupéfaction devant tant de hargne. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas le comportement de la jeune fille. Il haussa les épaules, frustré, et rejoignit son hamac.  
  
Mary, les yeux perdus dans le brouillard, s'efforçait de garder sa vigilance. Si elle ne pouvait voir, son ouïe, incroyablement développée, lui permettait de connaître chaque mouvement sur la Surprise. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser surprendre une seconde fois. Les hommes de ce navire semblaient tellement machos... Evidemment, s'ils n'avaient côtoyé que des chochottes anglaises, avec leurs jupons et leurs airs effarouchés, pas étonnant qu'ils aient développé une opinion si pitoyable du sexe féminin. Elle se surprit à repenser au lieutenant qui l'avait interpellé. Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? Calamy ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment pu le voir à cause de la brume. Cependant, elle devinait qu'il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle. Il avait une voix plutôt agréable... Quel était l'adjectif qui aurait convenu parfaitement ? Suave, oui, c'était cela. En pensant ces mots, elle se secoua. Fantasmer sur un garçon de son équipage était tout sauf une bonne idée. Cela risquait de la distraire. Et elle ne devait pas être jetée sur le quai à la prochaine escale. Surtout pas.  
  
« Alors ? »  
Will se jeta sur le hamac de Peter, manquant de le renverser.  
« Hé ho ! Du calme ! Et puis quoi, alors ?  
-Tu as parlé à Danaway ?  
-Euh..... »  
A ce seul souvenir, le jeune homme sentit de nouveau le rouge lui monter aux joues.  
« Oui. Mais je ne l'ai pas bien vu, à cause du brouillard.  
-Elle est aussi féroce qu'on le dit ?  
-J'en ai bien peur. »  
Peter sauta dans ses bottes et enfila sa veste. Il prit à peine le temps d'avaler ce que le cuisinier du bord appelait « le petit déjeuner » et se retrouva sur le pont, son jeune ami sur ses talons. Le matin était toujours le plus beau moment, sur un bateau. Il se précipita vers la proue, afin de contempler l'immense étendue d'eau bleue sur laquelle il allait passer la majeure partie de sa vie. Il vit alors, accoudée au bastingage, Danaway, pensive. Il toussa pour lui faire remarquer sa présence et se mit à parler très vite pour qu'elle ne le devance pas.  
« Je tenais à m'excuser pour ma conduite d'hier soir... Je ne vous avais pas vraiment vue avec toute cette brume et j'avais cru... Enfin... Je suis désolé. »  
La jeune fille s'était retournée. Cela le troublait, d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler aux filles. C'est vrai qu'elle était jolie. Elle le dévisagea, puis prit l'expression de dureté que le capitaine avait déjà pu admirer.  
« Passons. Cela n'a pas d'importance. »  
  
'Le physique de Calamy est aussi agréable que sa voix', pensa Mary. Elle trouvait qu'il avait de très beaux yeux. C'est comme si, à force de regarder l'océan, il avait réussi à emprisonner en eux quelques gouttes d'eau d'un bleu irréel.  
« Bonjour ! »  
Elle eut un vif mouvement de tête vers l'intrus. Dans la famille yeux bleus, je demande blondinet. Bonne pioche.  
« Vous êtes ? » dit-elle d'un ton sec, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Le jeune garçon déglutit en sentant son regard fixé sur la manche vide épinglée à sa chemise.  
« William Blakeney. A votre service.  
-Ravie. »  
Et elle reprit sa position initiale, contre le bastingage. Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Allait-ils vraiment devoir la supporter tout ce temps ?  
  
C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Merci à Idril et Marine, mes deux super gentilles revieuweuse ! 


	3. Calme Plat Si L'On Peut Dire

Auteur : Nicole Pavlovna  
  
E-mail : deneb_0@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: rien de tout ça n'est à moi, bien sûr, ça se saurait, excepté les nouveaux lieutenants, le général Lee, l'intrigue et puis Danaway, of course.  
  
Classement : PG-13  
  
Note de l'auteur : Je sais que Peter Calamy est mort, mais... il est trop beau pour mourir. Et pis c'est moi l'auteur de cette fic, alors c'est moi qui décide, zut ! (Et pis ce coup ci, je veille bien dessus, l'a pas intérêt à se faire abîmer. Alors pas touche, ok ?)  
  
Chapitre III  
  
Calme Plat... Si L'On Peut Dire  
  
Danaway scrutait l'horizon de ses grands yeux noirs depuis des heures déjà. Jack commençait à se demander comment elle arrivait à tenir si longtemps sans bouger et sans ciller. Campée bien droite sur ses jambes, elle prêtait malgré tout assez d'attention aux marins alentour pour leur lancer des brimades dès qu'un faux pas était commis. Elle était sacrément teigneuse.  
« Eh ! Vous ! Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez avec ces cordages ? Vous voulez pendre quelqu'un ? Si c'est vous, je n'ai rien contre, mais dans le cas contraire, veuillez cesser ces sottises immédiatement ! »  
Jack étouffa un petit rire. Dieu du ciel, qu'elle était désagréable. S'en était comique.  
« Danaway ! »  
Elle fit volte-face.  
« Savez-vous que vous n'êtes pas obligée de houspiller les hommes ainsi ? », se moqua-t-il. Comprenant qu'il se payait sa tête, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils d'agacement. Susceptible, en plus.  
« J'essaie juste d'éviter que des maladresses soient commises, capitaine.  
-Vous pouvez parfaitement le faire de manière plus aimable, non ? »  
Jack vit la jeune fille se pincer les lèvres, pour s'empêcher de dire une de ses habituelles amabilités. Elle réussit à ne lâcher qu'un sobre :  
« Oui, Capitaine. »  
  
Mary bouillait de rage. Pour qui se prenait-il, ce Jack Aubrey ? S'il savait... Quoi qu'il en soit, elle devait la boucler. Insulter son capitaine n'était pas la meilleure façon de rester à bord. Elle devrait se lâcher sur quelqu'un d'autre plus tard. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au sablier et constata que son quart était terminé. Elle rentra donc à l'intérieur du navire, prendre un peu de repos. Son hamac était tout près de qu'occupait Blakeney –blondinet, se corrigea-t-elle mentalement. Il y était d'ailleurs allongé, plongé dans un livre qui faisait l'éloge de l'amiral Nelson. Sentant une présence près de lui, il leva les yeux.  
« Bonjour, miss Danaway.  
-Bonjour » lança-t-elle sèchement.  
'Quelle peste !' pensa-t-il. Mary ouvrit sa petite malle, veillant à ce que personne n'en vit le contenu. Elle farfouilla quelques temps avant de dénicher un petit livre à la couverture rouge sombre. A la vue de ce simple objet rectangulaire, le jeune garçon oublia immédiatement le comportement de sa propriétaire.  
« Je vois que vous êtes une férue de lecture, vous aussi.  
-C'est exact.  
-De quoi traite votre livre ?  
-C'est une analyse des raisons qui ont poussé les européens à faire la chasse au sorcières et à pratiquer l'ordalie.  
-La quoi ?  
-L'ordalie. C'était une méthode pour distinguer si une personne est coupable ou non. Si elle ne souffre pas alors qu'on lui fait subir d'abominables tortures, elle est innocente. Sinon...  
-C'est idiot !  
-Et oui. C'est une des nombreuses sottises que les spécimens mâles de notre race ont inventées ! »  
Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase d'un ton on ne peut plus explicite. Décidément, pensa Blakeney, elle a quelque chose contre les hommes. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas s'abstenir de lancer des piques à tout bout de champ ?  
  
Tout le monde dormait sur le bateau. Enfin... Presque. Peter était toujours debout, surveillant les eaux environnantes. Pas un bruit, pas un souffle de vent ne parvenaient à ses oreilles. Peter ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà connu beaucoup de nuits aussi calmes que celle-là. Lorsqu'ils étaient restés plusieurs jours sans bouger près de l'Equateur, peut-être... Mais quelque chose vint troubler ce silence oppressant. En tendant l'oreille, le jeune homme entendit un faible grondement, comme un lointain orage, à bâbord*. Il tourna la tête et fit quelques pas en direction de ce bruit. Il aperçut alors d'étranges lueurs vertes et lumineuses qui se trouvaient certainement à des dizaines et des dizaines de miles de là, vacillantes, se reflétant sur les nuages. Il plissa les yeux pour essayer de mieux voir, mais il perçut un autre bruit, beaucoup plus proche celui- là. Il n'était plus seul sur le pont. Il se retourna.  
« Qui est là ?  
-Heureuse de voir que maintenant vous posez les questions avant de décider d'attaquer les gens en face de vous. »  
Il ne manquait plus que ça. Peter jeta un coup d'œil vers la provenance des lueurs, mais il ne vit rien. Légèrement déçu d'avoir perdu de vue ce phénomène qui aurait certainement intéressé Will, il jeta un regard noir à Danaway.  
« Il me semblait que je m'étais excusé ! Vous ne remettrez pas cela sur le tapis pendant tout le temps que vous serez à bord, non ?  
-Et pourquoi pas ? »  
Le jeune homme poussa un soupir agacé.  
« C'est l'air marin qui vous rend comme cela ou vous êtes pareille à terre ?  
-C'est la proximité d'êtres machos et stupides qui me rend ainsi.  
-Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre.  
-Vous voulez un conseil ? Prenez le mal. »  
Ah d'accord. Si elle le prenait sur ce ton là...  
« J'aimerais quand même savoir ce que vous faites sur le pont à cette heure, étant donné que vous n'êtes pas de quart.  
-J'ai des insomnies. Et comme je ne peux pas lire dans le noir... Désolée de déranger. »  
Elle avait dit ces derniers mots avec son ironie coutumière, bien sûr.  
« Ca n'a pas l'air de trop vous accabler.  
-Je suis anglaise, moi aussi, ne l'oubliez pas on m'a appris à contenir mes émotions comme une vraie lady. C'est pourquoi je garde en moi toute la peine que m'a causé mon audace de vous déranger.  
-Vous ? Une lady ?  
-Ca ne se voit pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut dire qu'il y a quand même une grande différence d'éducation entre les nobles plus ou moins bouseux venant du fin fond du Norfolk et ceux de la grande ville ! »  
Peter ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, mais il s'interrompit en réalisant ce que la jeune fille venait de dire.  
« Comment savez-vous que je viens du Norfolk ?  
-L'accent. Ca ne trompe pas.  
-Et vous, d'où venez-vous ?  
-J'ai vécu toute ma petite enfance à Chelsea.  
-Je vois. Une londonienne. Je vous signale que certains lords de Londres ont parfois une réputation pire que celle des... Bouseux.  
-Oui, mais vous remarquerez que ces réputations ne les décrivent jamais comme des benêts. »  
Et vlan. Elle ne s'arrêtait donc jamais ? Excédé, il gagna la poupe. Il en avait plus qu'assez de ces ridicules incartades. Cette fille n'était donc pas capable d'avoir une discussion civilisée et polie ?  
  
Mary trouvait quand même dommage de devoir se défouler sur LE beau garçon de l'équipage. Mais tant pis. Cela l'avait un peu détendue. Elle leva le nez en l'air afin de respirer la douce odeur iodée flottant dans l'atmosphère de cette fin d'été. C'était surprenant, ce manque de vent. Ce silence... Elle fronça les sourcils. Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait silencieux. Ce bruit... Il était lointain, mais pourtant encore trop près à son goût. Elle ne put réprimer un frisson en pensant à sa provenance. Vivement le lendemain, que l'on s'éloigne de ce bruit maudit. Elle jeta un rapide regard vers Calamy. Il n'y avait qu'à espérer qu'il n'avait rien remarqué...  
« Au fait, Danaway, Je vous signale que ma famille vit à Norwich. Alors bouseux, hein... »  
Elle éclata de rire. Il avait quand même un peu plus d'humour que ses petits camarades, ce garçon...  
  
*Bâbord : à gauche de la proue (Tribord : à droite de la proue), pour les incultes.  
  
C'est tout pour le moment ! R&R, s'il vous plaît !  
  
Réponses au reviews : Idril Elanessë : Salut ma choute ! Merci pour ta review ! Pour ta question sur Mary/Peter, lis ma réponse à Phœdora... Eh ! Eh ! Elle peut rivaliser avec ta Elora, Mary, hein ? Allez, @+ et kiss  
  
Phœdora : Bah tu penses bien que si j'écris une fanfic, c'est pour que mon héroïne se fasse le beau gosse, non ? (lol) Sinon, elles te plaisent, mes vannes, j'espère ? Promis, va y avoir de l'action bientôt ! @+ ma succube ! kiss  
  
Tarahiriel : Coucou ! Contente que ça t'ai plu ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite ! Gros bisous, @+ 


	4. Premier Affrontement

Auteur : Nicole Pavlovna  
  
E-mail : deneb_0@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer : rien de tout ça n'est à moi, et non, sauf les nouveaux lieutenants, le général Lee, l'intrigue et Danaway. Et la chanson est à moi aussi.  
  
Classement : PG-13  
  
Note de l'auteur : Peter Calamy est VIVANT ! C'est bien clair ?  
  
Chapitre IV  
  
Premier Affrontement  
  
Stephen Maturin examinait avec attention le petit insecte recueilli quelques jours auparavant sur une île des Caraïbes. Ces îles avaient l'air aussi intéressante que les Galápagos de plus, les hommes avaient beaucoup apprécié cette pause. Seule Danaway n'avait pas franchement eu l'air d'aimer cette escale imposée. Elle n'avait pas fait grand chose de toute la semaine et avait gardé son air pincé en permanence. Elle ne s'était détendue que lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé le départ du navire pour le cap Horn. Quelle étrange personne ! N'importe quelle jeune fille aurait été ravie d'accoster sur une île aussi belle. N'importe quel marin aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais non. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir dans la tête ? Stephen l'avait entendu chuchoter quelque chose à propos d'un Triangle des Bermudes, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas tout saisi. En tant que médecin du bord, il devrait un jour lui demander ce qui semblait tant l'inquiéter.  
  
« Nous étions trois jeunes matelots, hé, ho, hé du bateau !  
« Nous étions trois jeunes matelots qui nous en allions sur les flots. »  
A défaut de pouvoir lancer des piques aux marins, Mary fredonnait, sans jamais quitter l'horizon du regard. Elle avait dénoué ses cheveux qui flottaient dans la douce brise de ce bel après-midi.  
« Nous rêvions d'un joli magot, hé, ho, hé du bateau !  
« Nous rêvions d'un joli magot, d'un trésor caché sous les eaux. »  
Il lui sembla distinguer à nouveau quelque chose au loin, dans la brume. Elle plissa les yeux pour essayer de mieux distinguer la forme.  
« Nous embarquâmes sur un rafiot, hé, ho, hé du bateau !  
« Nous embarquâmes sur un rafiot, tout vermoulu qui prenait l'eau. »  
Cela ressemblait..... A une frégate, non ?  
« Mais très vite le plus idiot, hé, ho, hé du bateau ! »  
Si, s'en était une. Elle se saisit de la première longue vue disponible pour vérifier son pavillon.  
« Mais très vite le plus le plus idiot... »  
Bleu, blanc, rouge. Un corsaire français. Elle interrompit brusquement son chant et lança un cri d'alarme.  
« Branle-bas de combat ! Corsaire français en vue ! »  
Ce fut l'effervescence. Tout le bateau se mit en branle. Chacun rejoignit son poste. Les canons furent en place après quelques minutes. Aubrey était monté sur le pont dès que le cri de la jeune fille avait retenti.  
« Qu'avez-vous vu, miss ?  
-Une frégate. A six degrés à bâbord. »  
Comme de coutume, son ton était calme et sec. Mais pour la première fois, le capitaine discerna une émotion sur le visage impassible de la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas de la peur, ni même de l'excitation, les sentiments qu'avaient en général les jeunes recrues avant leur première bataille. Non, elle semblait préoccupée. Ce n'était pas normal. Mais il se soucierait des états d'âmes de Danaway plus tard. Il saisit la longue vue qu'elle lui tendait. Effectivement, le navire était aux couleurs françaises, et c'était un navire de guerre.  
« Préparez les armes, ordonna-t-il, et chargez les canons. Prête pour votre première bataille, Danaway ? »  
Mary, qui, entre-temps, s'était rattachée les cheveux, lui lança un regard entre l'incrédulité et la condescendance.  
« Première ? »  
Jack la dévisagea avec stupéfaction. Ainsi, la damoiselle n'était pas une débutante ? Première nouvelle !  
« Vous avez déjà combattu ?  
-Bien sûr ! Que croyiez-vous ? Que je n'étais qu'une simple fillette, là uniquement pour faire joli ? On ne m'aurait jamais laissé monter sur une frégate, avec tout ce que cela implique -les combats et le reste- si l'on n'avait pas été certain que je serai à la hauteur ! Mon admission a été d'autant plus difficile à faire accepter du fait que je suis une femme. Je suis là parce que l'on à rien trouver à redire à mon dossier ! »  
Sur ce, elle prit la direction de la cale pour aller s'armer avec le reste de l'équipage, laissant derrière elle un Aubrey complètement abasourdi par cette tirade passionnée.  
  
Will était nerveux, comme toujours. Avant chaque bataille, il ressentait une douleur fantôme, une sorte de picotement très désagréable à l'endroit où s'était autrefois trouvé son bras droit. Peter, lui, semblait plutôt neutre. Quant à James, il était si effrayé que ses lèvres se tordaient fréquemment en un tic nerveux. Thomas, son alter ego, avait l'air confiant et pas vraiment mécontent de ce qui, pour lui, n'était en fait qu'un petit changement à sa routine habituelle. Il se moquait d'ailleurs gentiment de James à ce sujet.  
« Bah alors, Walters, tu as peur ? Tu n'es pas une fille, pourtant ?  
-Je peux savoir quel est le rapport entre le fait d'avoir peur et celui d'être une fille ? » lança une voix glaciale.  
Thomas leva ses yeux outremer au ciel -ou plutôt, dans le cas présent, au plafond. Toujours là quand il ne fallait pas, celle-là.  
« Aucun, et, bien sûr, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas effrayée, miss ? »  
Il s'était retourné pour lui parler. Bizarrement, si les jeunes officiers s'étaient tous très vite tutoyés, il n'en était rien dès que Danaway surgissait. Cela ne leur serait même pas venu à l'esprit de lui dire 'tu', et encore moins de l'appeler par son prénom, comme le faisait Will et Peter entre eux.  
« Bien sûr que si, je le suis, mais ce que vous oubliez de préciser, c'est que vous l'êtes aussi. »  
Le jeune homme ricana.  
« Ou peut-être que non, reprit Mary, mais dans ce cas vous faites un terrible erreur. »  
Elle se tourna vers Blakeney.  
« Et je ne pense pas qu'aucun des... « Vétérans » du 'Surprise' ne me contredirait. »  
Le blondinet sentit soudain un frisson glacé lui parcourir la nuque. Il n'avait plus aucun doute. Elle lisait dans les âmes.  
  
Une grande partie des officiers se tenaient derrière les canons, prêts à donner aux marins l'ordre de mettre -littéralement- le feu aux poudres. La tension se lisait sur tous les visages, y compris sur celui de Thomas. Après le petit briefing du capitaine, il aurait difficilement pu en être autrement. Il les avait remontés à bloc, tous étaient à la limite de l'explosion, pouvant à le seconde même partir à l'abordage du navire sans se poser la moindre question. Le navire en question, le 'Renard', se rapprochait par l'arrière, mètre après mètre. Ce n'était vraiment, vraiment pas bon signe. Les traits des matelots se contractaient, certains avaient des tics nerveux, d'autres encore, tout comme Mary, regardaient droit devant eux, le regard dur, attentifs aux moindre mouvement du 'Renard' et de son équipage. Et soudain, le signal.  
« Feu ! » hurlèrent les officiers d'une même voix.  
Les détonations retentirent, arrachant les oreilles des matelots. Dans une sorte de ralenti, ils virent les canons reculer sous le choc et renvoyer une myriade d'étincelles. La contre-attaque ne se fit pas attendre. Une autre série de détonation provenant de l'autre frégate retentit très vite, et les boulets de canons se mirent à défoncer la coque. Peter allait donner aux marins de tirer à nouveau quand une voix suraiguë lui cria soudain :  
« Attention ! »  
Au même instant, il sentit une main l'agripper par le col et le coucher sur le plancher. Il vit alors un boulet noir passer juste à l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques instants auparavant. Légèrement choqué, il mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il aurait pu être mort à cet instant précis. Il se releva sur ses coudes et s'aperçut que c'était Mary, une petite plaie sanglante au-dessus du sourcil, qui venait de le sauver. Ce fut elle qui donna l'ordre de tirer, vu qu'il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle le prit par le bras pour l'emmener sur le pont, afin de ne pas manquer l'abordage. C'est ce moment que choisirent les français pour sauter sur le pont.  
Les deux adolescents tirèrent dans un ensemble presque parfait. Ces pistolets ne contenaient malheureusement qu'une seule charge, ils durent donc se rabattre immédiatement sur leurs épées. Mary éliminait ses adversaires avec une rapidité et une facilité presque déconcertante. Ses gestes étaient extrêmement vifs et précis, ses réflexes quasi-instantanés et par-dessus tout, la force et l'habileté de ses coups forçaient l'admiration. Peter s'en rendit compte, et cela le surprit d'ailleurs tant qu'il se déconcentra un instant, ce qui fut suffisant pour que son adversaire prenne l'avantage. Peter était en très mauvaise posture. L'homme qu'il avait en face de lui était meilleur que lui. Il avait beau parer les coups, le Français gagnait. Mais soudain, les yeux de l'homme devinrent vitreux et il s'écroula. Et Danaway était derrière.  
« Ca fait déjà deux fois ! Il faudrait peut-être commencer à penser à me rendre la pareille ! » s'écria-t-elle.  
Incrédule, Peter hocha la tête avant de repartir de plus belle en plein cœur du combat.  
Les Français perdirent très vite leur avantage. Ils étaient moins nombreux que les Anglais, et visiblement moins entraînés. Ou alors, ce n'était pas leur jour de chance, allez savoir... En tout cas, ils étaient dans une posture délicate. Le seul moyen pour eux de sauver les marins qui leur restaient était de fuir. Il y eut donc un mouvement général de replis vers la frégate française. L'équipage du 'Surprise' poussa un cri de victoire strident. Anglais : un, Français : zéro. L'équipage était affaiblit. Il serait donc plus facile de les vaincre une prochaine fois.  
Les morts n'étaient pas si nombreux mais on comptait les blessés par dizaines. La plupart avaient été atteints par un boulet de canon ou par un débris provoqué par leur chute, comme l'avait été Will l'année précédente. A part sa coupure superficielle, Mary ne souffrait d'aucune blessure. Peter et Will non plus. Thomas, quant à lui, s'était cassé la jambe. Mais James n'avait pas survécu. Tous les jeunes officiers en furent très affectés, la jeune femme incluse.  
  
Dans la soirée, Danaway avait prit à nouveau le quart. Son abondante chevelure était à nouveau dénouée, tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Pour une fois, elle était si absorbée dans sa rêverie qu'elle n'entendit pas Peter arriver.  
« Euh... Danaway ?  
-Oui ? répondit-elle sans se retourner.  
-C'était pour vous remercier.  
-Ce n'est pas la peine. »  
Malgré tout ce que la jeune fille avait fait pour lui, le jeune homme se sentit perdre patience.  
« Arrêtez, voulez-vous ? Je suis venu vous remercier, ne me traitez pas comme un agresseur ! Tout le monde sur ce navire ne vous veux pas du mal, vous savez ? »  
Elle daigna enfin tourner la tête. Peter, qui avait pourtant l'intention de continuer de dire ses quatre vérités à Mary, fut coupé dans son élan par le regard qu'elle avait. Il y avait tant de tristesse dans ces yeux... Ils étaient remplis de cet air mélancolique qu'ont les gens dont la volonté et le courage ont été anéantit. Rien de semblable à quoi que Peter ait pu voir. Il avait presque l'impression qu'elle allait s'effondrer en larme –ce qui aurait été une vision tout à fait surprenante. Et pourtant, il fut tenté de croire que cela n'avait pas été causé par la bataille de l'après-midi.  
« Oh, je vous demande pardon, murmura-t-il, ne désirant pas la laisser dans un tel état. J'ignorais que vous étiez...  
-C'est sans importance. Et je suis désolée. » murmura-t-elle d'une voix inhabituellement douce et calme.  
Mary Danaway venait de lui dire qu'elle était désolée ? Cela dépassait l'entendement.  
« S'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas...  
-Merci, c'est très gentil de votre part. Mais pour l'instant, j'aimerais rester un peu seule. »  
Peter fit oui de la tête. Il reprit la direction de son hamac. Mais avant de descendre les escaliers qui menaient à l'intérieur, il se retourna. Mary avait la tête cachée entre ses bras. Et elle pleurait.  
  
Et bien, je me suis surpassée, je crois ! C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit. Et maintenant, R&R, please !  
  
Réponses aux reviews : Idril Elanessë : Hello ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire ! Je t'adore ! Gros bisous   
  


* * *

  
Phœdora : Salut Cissa ! Tu vois, il la trouve plus sympathique, maintenant ! (lol) Bye bye, ma succube   
  


* * *

  
Tarahiriel : Une revieweuse, une vraie, pas achetée d'avance ! * saute au plafond et manque de s'assommer* Merci ! Merci ! Merci de me lire, d'être là et de reviewer (t'arrête pas, d'ailleurs) ! Je t'embrasse ! @+ 


	5. Lueurs

Auteur : Nicole Pavlovna  
  
E-mail : deneb_0@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer : rien de tout ça n'est à moi (et non, malheureusement), sauf les nouveaux lieutenants, le général Lee, l'intrigue, Danaway et sa famille.  
  
Classement : PG-13  
  
Note de l'auteur : Peter Calamy est VIVANT ! C'est bien clair ? Et il est à MOI ! Je viens de publier un one-shot appelé 'Reflets', classé 'R', qui est une espèce de prologue à cette fic. Ce n'est pas très long et ça vous aidera à comprendre la suite. Alors allez le lire !  
  
Chapitre V  
  
Lueurs  
  
Après ce soir-là, Danaway avait très vite reprit son air hautain. Mais Peter la regardait différemment, désormais. Il l'avait vu dans un instant de faiblesse, chose auparavant inimaginable pour lui, comme pour tout l'équipage. D'ailleurs, elle semblait désormais mal à l'aise en sa présence et n'osait pas lui adresser la parole, comme si elle lui en avait montré plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. Pour mettre fin à cette situation gênante, il s'arrangea, un de ces soirs où elle tenait son quart comme à son habitude, pour venir lui parler. Elle se débrouillait toujours pour prendre ses quarts de nuit, tout en étant debout à la première heure s'en était à se demander quand est-ce qu'elle arrivait à dormir. Comme de coutume, elle était accoudée au bastingage, veillant sans jamais détourner son regard de l'horizon. Mais cette fois, elle l'entendit parfaitement arriver.  
« Miss ?  
-Oui ?  
-Vous allez mieux que l'autre jour ? »  
Elle baissa la tête et prit un temps pour répondre d'une petite voix pas très convaincue :  
-Oui, beaucoup mieux, merci.  
-Ne dites pas de bêtises. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. »  
Il vit la jeune fille se crisper. Elle était en position de faiblesse. Et cela lui était insupportable.  
« Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, Calamy, cracha-t-elle avec hargne. Rien de tout cela ne vous regarde ! »  
Peter la regarda d'un air peiné. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas cesser d'être tellement butée ?  
« Danaway... Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Ne vous braquez pas systématiquement ! Il y a des gens à qui vous pourriez vous confier pas forcément moi, mais le docteur Maturin ou le capitaine, par exemple... »  
Mary se tourna vers lui et se mit à sourire d'un air désabusé.  
« Mais bien sûr ! Comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose... Ne vous faites pas d'illusion, Calamy. Ils n'en ont rien à faire. Et cela ne changerait rien.  
-Parler peut vous soulager. Vous cachez quelque chose, Danaway. Je ne suis pas assez aveugle ni assez naïf pour ne pas le voir.  
-Encore une fois, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne. »  
La conversation ne prenait pas le tour espéré. Le jeune homme trouva donc plus sage de parler d'autre chose.  
« Avez-vous des frères et sœurs, miss ? »  
S'il avait été face à Mary, il aurait pu voir la faible lueur de ses yeux s'éteindre tout à fait.  
« Oui. Et vous ?  
-J'ai une petite sœur qui va avoir douze ans, Helen, et un petit frère de neuf ans, Matthew. Je me demande ce qu'ils font en ce moment. Ils doivent être avec notre préceptrice, Miss Johnson..... En train de la faire tourner en bourrique, probablement ! »  
Il éclata de rire.  
« Et les vôtres ? »  
Elle eut une moue enfantine, une peu hésitante, avant de sourire. Pour la première fois, elle avait un véritable sourire, franc et rêveur. Et soudain, ses yeux se rallumèrent.  
« Ils doivent être avec leur préceptrice, aussi, avec tout nos cousins. Nous habitons plus ou moins avec eux, alors comme nous sommes une bonne quarantaine en tout, nous avons trois personnes pour s'occuper de nous. Une pour les très grands, une pour les moyens, comme moi, et une dernière pour les petits. J'ai un cousin qui doit être en train de composer, ma petite sœur Clarisse doit encore imaginer une nouvelle bêtise à faire, en me maudissant de ne pas être là pour y assister. »  
Enfin. Enfin, elle parlait. Elle ne semblait plus vraiment se soucier de Peter, elle parlait pour elle-même.  
« Ma sœur Anna est certainement en train de plancher sur un devoir de latin... (Mary éclata d'un petit rire cristallin, étrangement candide) Elle ne supporte pas ça, elle est incapable de se rappeler les déclinaisons... Mon cousin Jeremy et ses frères et sœur jouent certainement aux pirates et mes petits frères doivent réclamer encore une fois une histoire à Miss Virginia, qui va certainement ressortir le petit recueil de Contes de Fées que j'ai écrit pour eux.....  
-Combien sont-ils ? Et... Vous écrivez ?  
-J'ai cinq frères et quatre sœurs, quatorze cousines et dix-huit cousins. Ce qui fait quarante-deux en tout. Et oui, j'écris, pour les petits de la famille. Ils me réclament toujours des histoires, et il y a une autre fille de la famille qui a hérité de cet amour de l'écriture. C'est ma cousine Dana... »  
Son regard se perdit à nouveau dans le vide, empreint de nostalgie.  
« J'aimerai tant être près d'eux...  
-Vous les retrouverez bientôt ! »  
Et de nouveau, la lueur s'éteignit. Elle murmura alors, si bas que Peter ne discerna pas nettement ses mots :  
« Je ne crois pas, non. »  
Mais avant que le jeune homme ne puisse lui demander de répéter, ils entendirent un bruit assourdissant juste derrière eux. Une sorte de gros orage, mais... Différent. Ils se retournèrent et déglutirent. Ils reconnaissaient ce bruit. Mais il n'avait pas la même signification pour l'un et pour l'autre. Peter reconnut les lumières vertes qu'il avait déjà vues, deux semaines auparavant mais cette fois, c'était beaucoup plus proche, les nuages se trouvaient à moins d'un mile. Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas le voir venir ? D'étranges éclairs jaunes zébraient le ciel au même endroit. Après quelques instant de stupeur, les deux jeunes gens eurent le réflexe d'aller chercher le capitaine. Leurs cris réveillèrent à peu près tous les marins, qui se précipitèrent sur le pont afin d'assister à cet étrange phénomène. Will et le docteur Maturin se figèrent dans la même expression de d'ébahissement, alors que le capitaine Aubrey avait l'air plutôt inquiet devant cet orage peu naturel.  
« On fait quoi, capitaine ? interrogea un marin.  
-Je crois que l'on ferait mieux de s'éloigner, balbutia-t-il.  
-Ce serait sage, en effet, bredouilla Danaway.  
-Tous à vos postes ! vociféra le capitaine. Eloignons-nous de cette chose au plus vite ! »  
Ce fut la débandade sur le pont. Bizarrement, ce phénomène incompréhensible les effrayait plus que ne le faisaient les navires ennemis. La peur et l'envie de partir de cet endroit maudit au plus vite décuplaient l'efficacité des marins. Malheureusement, à cet instant, un vent violent se mit à souffler. Et pas dans la bonne direction. Au contraire il les poussait vers l'orage. Et malgré tous leurs efforts, le 'Surprise' s'en rapprocha, mètre après mètre. La panique s'empara alors de la frégate. Inexorablement, ils virent l'orage se rapprocher plus près, toujours plus près. Enfin, ils arrivèrent sous les nuages verts. Et, comme au ralenti, ils virent, dans leur derniers instants de conscience, un éclair, plus brillant que les autres, se former et frapper le navire. Puis se fut les ténèbres.  
  
Une douce lumière éclairait le pont, chatouillant les joues de Mary. Elle entrouvrit les yeux, éblouie par les vifs rayons du soleil. Elle se leva, et regarda autour d'elle. Tous étaient inconscients. Mais sains et saufs, à première vue. Au loin, se profilait une côte, sur laquelle on pouvait entrevoir des bâtiments blanc nacré, scintillant de mille feux. Ce qui ne devait en aucun cas arriver s'était produit.  
Aubrey, hébété, contemplait l'étendue des dégâts. Danaway était déjà debout, regardant le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle.  
« Où sommes-nous ? murmura-t-il.  
-Dans mon pire cauchemar. »  
  
Et voilà ! C'est tout pour le moment ! Reviewez, please !  
  
Réponse aux reviews : Idril Elanessë : Un petit tour sur le Surprise... Ca ne me déplairait pas ! Lol ! Et oui, Mary a des faiblesses, comme tout le monde... * soupir * T'inquiète donc pas pour Peter, va ! Je le surveille... Gros bisous ! Moi aussi, je t'adore !! @+  
  
Tarahiriel : Bah voui, c'est un nom courant... C'est même mon deuxième prénom ! Et merci, merci pour tous ces compliments ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ! Gros bisous ! @ bientôt, j'espère !  
  
Marine : NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?! JE TE RETIENS A ETRE MECHANTE AVEC MA MARY ! Puisque c'est ça, je boude ! Je te pardonne que si tu me laisses encore plein de reviews ! C'est compris ? Non mais ho ! Humph !  
  
Phœdora : Hé hé..... Ca se précise avec Peter ! Mais tu sauras pas tout de suite pourquoi elle était triste ! Na nanère ! Et toi aussi, je t'adore ! Kiss ! @+ 


	6. En Plein Coeur De L'Inconnu

Auteur : Nicole Pavlovna  
  
E-mail : deneb_0@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer : rien de tout ça n'est à moi (et non, malheureusement, un petit rigolo nommé Patrick O'Brian à eu l'idée avant moi... Dommage, j'aimerais bien que Peter Calamy soit à moi...), sauf les nouveaux lieutenants, le général Lee, l'intrigue, Danaway et sa famille.  
  
Classement : PG-13  
  
Note de l'auteur : Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire mourir Peter avant... Euh... Un bon siècle. Donc faites vous bien à l'idée qu'il est VI-VANT ! Je réitère mon appel à aller lire 'Reflets', le petit slash que je me suis éclatée à écrire et qui vous aideras à mieux comprendre ce qui se passe ensuite !  
  
Chapitre VI  
  
En Plein Cœur De L'Inconnu  
  
Tous les hommes étaient réunis sur le pont, attendant fébrilement que le capitaine prenne la parole. Malheureusement, le pauvre homme n'en menait pas plus large que ses matelots. Il réussissait malgré tout à garder cette assurance qui faisait de lui un capitaine si apprécié et suivit de ses hommes. Il parcourut des yeux son équipage tendu à l'extrême, puis s'éclaircit la voix avant de dire :  
« Messieurs, comme vous pouvez le constater, nous ne sommes plus dans un endroit connu. Cet océan ne se trouve sur aucune carte. Je ne sais pas plus que vous où nous nous trouvons. Mais il me semble que... Miss Danaway aurait des explications à ce sujet. »  
L'intéressée passa en un instant du blanc le plus pur au rouge pivoine. 'Le salaud !' hurla-t-elle mentalement. Il la prenait au dépourvu, comme ça, lâchement ! Elle que cet endroit mettait déjà tellement mal à l'aise... Pour un peu, cela lui donnerait envie de cogner. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire. Elle prit donc sur elle, garda son calme et essaya de trouver une explication qui tenait la route.  
« Hum... Et bien... En fait, je pense que nous sommes dans... Une réalité parallèle. »  
Elle vit tout l'équipage ouvrir des yeux ronds. Seul Maturin, parce que plus instruit que les autres, semblait avoir une idée de quoi elle parlait. Elle s'humecta les lèvres avant d'essayer d'expliquer ses mots.  
« Je me trompe peut-être, bien sûr, mais j'ai lu certaines choses à propos du phénomène que nous avons observé. Il s'agirait en réalité de... 'Portails', vers des endroits qui auraient été crées de toutes pièces par des personnes ayant certains... Pouvoirs. »  
Elle vit avec inquiétude le capitaine Aubrey se rapprocher d'elle. Si cela n'avait pas été contraire à sa ligne de conduite, elle aurait reculé. C'était si embarrassant...  
« Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous dites ? C'est de l'hérésie pure !  
-Non ! Ces gens disent le faire pour Dieu, pour Sa gloire... Ce sont même de fervents chrétiens... Ils poursuivent les païens et, croyez-moi, le sort qu'ils leur réservent prouve leur fanatisme...  
-Taisez-vous, Danaway ! hurla soudain Aubrey. Ce que vous dites est blasphématoire ! De telles sornettes... De votre part ! Je ne me serais jamais attendu à de telles choses ! »  
Elle baissa la tête. Elle avait vraiment raté son coup, cette fois. Pourtant, elle avait réussi à ne pas mentir, tout en cachant certains points au Capitaine. Mais elle ne pouvait pas tout dire. C'était impossible.  
  
Will toussota afin d'avertir Danaway de sa présence. Elle leva la tête de son livre et l'observa avec méfiance.  
« Bonjour, miss. Je voulais juste vous demander...  
-Oui ?  
-Si vous aviez de la lecture à me prêter. »  
Un peu surprise par cette requête, elle hésita un instant avant de placer son marque-page et de se jeter sur sa petite malle. Le jeune garçon se plaça juste derrière elle et l'envia immédiatement : sa malle était remplie de livres. De toutes les couleurs, d'à peu près toutes les tailles, bien rangés ou glissés entre des petites boîtes contenant Dieu sait quoi... Danaway se retourna et lui lança :  
« Qu'aimez-vous lire ? »  
Pris au dépourvu, il pris un instant avant de répondre.  
« En général, je lis un peu ce qui me tombe sous la main. »  
Mary eut un petit sourire en coin. C'était le genre de réponse qu'elle aurait parfaitement pu faire. Clarisse, elle aussi, aurait répondu cela.  
« Vous aimez les Contes de Fées ? Les histoires de pirates, de sorcières ? »  
Will sourit, heureux de pouvoir parler à la jeune fille sans se prendre des méchancetés en pleine figure.  
« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en lire depuis longtemps. Mais cela semble être un sujet qui vous tient à cœur !  
-La magie et la mythologie sont des sujets qui me passionnent. C'est pour cela que je crois savoir où nous nous trouvons.  
-Vous croyez vraiment à cette histoire de portail et de réalités parallèles ? »  
Danaway se crispa. Mais cependant, pas aussi durement qu'elle ne l'aurait fait avant cette conversation.  
« Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je me serais ridiculisée devant tout l'équipage en racontant des histoires tellement abracadabrantes si je n'y croyais même pas ? »  
Elle reporta son attention sur sa malle et sembla trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle sortit un livre à la couverture bleu nuit et où s'étalait en lettres majuscules les mots :  
'Contes et Légendes Oubliés'  
'par'  
'Vivian O'Flaherty'  
« Faites-y très attention je tiens énormément à ce livre.  
-J'en prendrais soin, vous pouvez me faire confiance ! »  
Il sauta sur son hamac, commençant immédiatement la lecture de l'ouvrage. En le voyant tourner les pages en absorbant leur contenu avec toute l'avidité de ce qu'on appelait, dans la famille de Mary, un 'buveur d'encre', la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa sœur. Il lui rappelait tant...  
  
Voyant Will et Danaway plongés dans leurs ouvrages en arborant la même expression de concentration, Peter faillit éclater de rire. Il s'agenouilla près du hamac de Danaway et lui glissa :  
« Alors, en pleine lecture ? Que lisez-vous de beau ? »  
Quelques jours auparavant, Mary l'aurait sans doute envoyé paître. Mais là, elle se contenta de sourire, avant de répondre :  
« Des Contes de Fées bien sûr...  
-Cela vous inspire ?  
-Oui... »  
Peter sourit d'un air embarrassé. Mary leva les yeux aux ciel.  
« Si vous avez une question à poser, dites-la, au lieu de rester bêtement comme ça ! Je vous jure, on dirait un poisson frit ! »  
Peter devint rouge jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.  
« Ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure... Pourriez vous me l'expliquer ? »  
Mary prit une expression sérieuse, presque grave.  
« Ma famille s'est toujours beaucoup intéressée aux phénomènes et mouvements ésotériques. Je me suis donc beaucoup renseignée sur le sujet et j'ai lu un jour quelque chose à propos d'un endroit mystique dans les Caraïbes, le Triangle des Bermudes, où les navires se perdraient. Certaines personnes auraient créé des portails dans ce fameux triangles, régulant ainsi sa force magique grâce à des procédés religieux. C'est invraisemblable, je sais, mais pourtant..... »  
Effectivement, c'était un peu invraisemblable. Mais dans le cas présent, Peter était capable de croire à un peu n'importe quoi. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander des précisions à Mary lorsque l'aspirant Boyle fit irruption dans la conversation. C'était un jeune garçon d'un peu plus de treize ans, un peu plus grand que Blakeney et tout aussi blond.  
« Bonjour tout le monde ! Ca va ? lança-t-il à la cantonade.  
-Ca allait. » lâcha sèchement Danaway.  
Boyle afficha une mine déconfite, tandis que Peter lançait un regard assassin à la jeune femme. Le pauvre petit blond ne put qu'aller s'allongea sur son propre hamac.  
« Vous ne devriez pas être aussi cassante avec les membres de l'équipage. Boyle ne vous a rien fait. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi venimeux que vous. »  
Il s'interrompit, avant de rajouter :  
« Quoique... Si. Margaret, la sœur d'un ami, Ethan Harkins, l'était tout autant. Ou presque. »  
La voix du capitaine Aubrey l'interrompit. Comme d'habitude, il avait besoin de quelqu'un et c'était Calamy qu'il appelait. Il s'excusa donc et courut sur le pont.  
  
Margaret ? Ethan ? Harkins ? C'était une plaisanterie ? Elle ne pouvait pas y croire... C'était si improbable ! Comment avait-elle pu être si aveugle ? Cela ne faisait pourtant pas beaucoup plus d'un an... Mais cela lui semblait désormais si évident...  
  
Et vala ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Maintenant, envoyez-moi des reviews, avec toutes vos questions, remarques, critiques, etc...  
  
Réponses aux reviews : Idril Elanessë : Bah ouais, ils sont plutôt mal barrés... Lol ! De toute façon, avec Mary à leur bord, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Gros bisous Mimi, la plus manipulatrice des Succubes !  
  
Elyon : Ouais, je me suis trop éclatée. Et Clarisse va être pire... MWAHAHA ! Tu sais, il est un petit peu coincé le petit Peter, donc c'est pas encore pour tout de suite ! Mais ça s'amorce, ça s'amorce... Kiss !  
  
Phœdora : Tu veux pas qu'elle lui saute dessus non plus ? Hé ! Ce sont des anglais ! Des Lords, en plus. Donc faut le temps que ça s'installe, et tout... Gros bisous à toi aussi ma tite Cissa !  
  
Tarahiriel : Merci d'être toujours là, toi ! Son pire cauchemar ? Aha... Tu te le demandes, hein ? Je t'embrasse ! 


	7. Providence

Auteur : Nicole Pavlovna  
  
E-mail : deneb_0@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer : rien de tout ça n'est à moi (et non, malheureusement, un petit rigolo nommé Patrick O'Brian à eu l'idée avant moi... Dommage, j'aimerais bien que Peter Calamy soit à moi...), sauf les nouveaux lieutenants, le général Lee, l'intrigue, Providence, Jones, Thomson, Danaway et sa famille (ça commence à faire un paquet... Je crois que j'abrègerais au prochain chapitre).  
  
Classement : PG-13  
  
Note de l'auteur : Je vais simplifier : il y a un revenant dans cette fic. Je le répète encore : allez lire mon slash 'Reflets', prologue de cette fic ! C'est essentiel pour comprendre tout ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre !  
  
Chapitre VII  
  
Providence  
  
Ils franchirent les portes du port de la ville inconnue le lendemain matin. L'étrange ville était entièrement construite d'une pierre qu'aucun des marins n'avait encore vu, ce qui mettait le docteur Maturin dans un état second –réaction que Mary trouvait presque pitoyable. A ce détail près, la cité ressemblait à n'importe quel ville anglaise, bâtie de petites maisons d'aspects fort disparates, de toutes les tailles, au bords de routes plus ou moins droites et mal pavées. Personne ne semblait vraiment étonné à leur vue. Arrivé à quai, le capitaine Aubrey sauta immédiatement à terre. Il lui arrivait rarement de remettre les pieds sur terre avant un laps de temps aussi court, à savoir à peine deux semaines. Un homme s'approcha aussitôt. Son uniforme montrait son importance dans ce port et il scruta les nouveaux arrivants et le 'Surprise' d'un air un peu contrarié avant de fendre son visage d'un sourire totalement hypocrite et de dire d'un ton doucereux, qui sonnait totalement faux :  
« Vous êtes ?  
-Capitaine Jack Aubrey, de la Royal Navy. Puis-je laisser ma frégate à quai ?  
-Cela n'est pas gratuit, capitaine Aubrey... »  
Avec un sourire torve, l'homme tendit une main rapace. Aubrey échangea un regard avec le Lieutenant Pulling. Cet homme ne leur disait vraiment rien. Mais avant qu'ils ne payent ou répondent à l'homme, une voix coupa court à cette situation.  
« Laissez, Mr Jones. Je m'occupe de ces personnes. »  
Le nouvel arrivant semblait plus élevé en grade, et aussi plus aimable que son prédécesseur. Celui-ci s'effaça sans tarder.  
« Je sais qui vous êtes et d'où vous venez, repris l'homme avec un chaleureux sourire. Nous nous occuperons des frais. Je suis Mr Thomson, suivez-moi, je vais vous mener à un endroit où je pourrais vous expliquer ce qui vous arrive. »  
L'équipage suivit Thomson jusqu'à une taverne, juste en face des quais. Peter remarqua alors que Danaway semblait vouloir se faire toute petite –remarque, ce n'était pas très dur vu sa taille. Elle s'était recroquevillée, la tête dans les épaules, derrière un marin dont la carrure faisait facilement trois fois la sienne. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui souffla doucement :  
« Vous le trouvez donc si effrayant que vous éprouvez donc le besoin de vous cacher ? »  
Elle lui lança un regard furieux.  
« Bouclez-la, Calamy.  
-Pas avant que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous avez l'air de vouloir disparaître à six pieds sous terre. »  
Elle lui fit encore une fois signe de se taire.  
« Je veux une explication. »  
Après un dernier regard vers le ciel, elle soupira :  
« D'accord, mais pas tout de suite et en attendant ne me faites pas repérer ! »  
Peter eut un petit sourire de triomphe. Pour une fois qu'il avait le dessus...  
  
'Danaway avait raison', pensa Maturin. Ses explications et celles de Thomson se recoupaient. Cette ville, du nom de Providence, avait été entièrement créé par une petite communauté de fervents croyants anglicans. Elle servait de base à une étonnante –et effrayante- chasse aux sorcières et l'on voyait sur la Grande Place un gibet où quelques pendus se balançaient encore. Cependant, Danaway n'avait pas l'air pressée de faire valoir ses connaissances sur l'endroit elle s'était planquée dans un coin sombre entre deux armoires à glace et sirotait une des bières que l'on avait apportées dès leur arrivée. Aubrey semblait l'avoir également remarqué, c'est pourquoi il décida de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur elle, en attendant de savoir ce qui la poussait à se dissimuler de la sorte. Thomson semblait être un homme de conviction. Il expliqua donc avec ferveur et passion la politique anti-sorcière menée dans la cité depuis près d'une décennie. Les familles vivant à Providence étaient toutes constituées intégralement d'espions et de soldats. Ils traquaient et dénichaient sans relâche tous ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à des sorciers sur tout le territoire anglais. Une fois repérés, ces païens étaient capturés et emprisonnés dans les prisons de la cité avant d'être jugé et exécutés.  
Un tel point de vue, défendu avec tant d'aplomb, était parfaitement compréhensible. En effet, lorsque le docteur Maturin fit remarquer qu'un tel système n'était peut-être pas une si bonne chose, Thomson devint soudain blême. Et devant un auditoire stupéfié, il raconta les crimes barbares commis par les quelques communautés sorcières.  
Les païens, expliqua-t-il, ne ressemblaient pas vraiment aux figures des vieux Contes de Fées que l'on raconte aux enfants. Ils étaient bien pire. Bien plus terrible. Au cours des deux derniers siècles, on avait recensé des milliers de crimes abjectes commis par ces adorateurs du diable. Les sacrifices humains, surtout, étaient extrêmement courant dans ces communautés. Les vols d'enfants étaient innombrable. Sans compter les viols, les agressions, mutilations... Pour leurs pratiques magiques, les sorciers avaient besoin d'ingrédients macabres et répugnants, qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à prélever directement sur d'innocentes personnes. Après un tel discours, les marins ne pouvaient bien sur que s'indigner et penser qu'effectivement, ces païens méritaient la mort, et même pire.  
Après plusieurs heures passées sur ce sujet de discussion, le petit Boyle demanda avec timidité :  
« Y a-t-il un moyen infaillible de repérer les sorciers ? »  
Thomson se pencha alors sur le jeune garçon et dit dans un murmure audible de toute la tablée :  
« A coup sûr ? Aucun. Mais parfois, l'on peut se rendre compte de ce qu'ils sont grâce à leur comportement ils sont capables de toutes les perversités condamnables par les Hommes et par Dieu... Si vous rencontrez un jour des personnes connues pour leur mœurs immondes et débridées, ces personnes faisant des choses innommables indifféremment avec des hommes et des femmes ou s'adonnant à des lectures ou des loisirs bien loin de ce qu'on pourrait attendre d'une personne normale, alors méfiez-vous, mon jeune monsieur, méfiez-vous, s'en sont peut-être... »  
Boyle était incapable de dire un mot. Il se contenta alors d'acquiescer. Ces paroles firent un grand effet sur les plus jeunes de l'équipage, y compris sur Will, qui fut certainement le seul à remarquer que les joues de Peter et de Mary étaient soudainement passées au cramoisi...  
  
L'horloge sonnait déjà trois heures. Mais Peter était toujours éveillé. Le mal de terre, sans doute il n'avait plus l'habitude de dormir dans un endroit qui ne tanguait pas. Ou bien peut-être était-ce autre chose... Tant de souvenir lui revenaient en mémoire, des choses qui n'auraient jamais dû arriver... Il se leva. Il ne pourrait pas dormir, de toute manière. Il remit son uniforme et décida d'aller se dégourdir les jambes. Il sortit dans le couloir en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il eut la surprise de constater que la lumière brillait toujours dans une des chambres. Mais pas un bruit à l'intérieur. Quand soudain, un bruit de chute, et un juron incompréhensible, lancé d'une voix aiguë. Danaway, bien sûr. Qui d'autre ? Il frappa.  
« Qui est-ce ?  
-Calamy.  
-Entrez. »  
Peter poussa doucement la porte. La jeune fille était assise à une petite table, une plume à la main.  
« Vous ne dormez donc jamais ? lança-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.  
-Jamais. » répondit-elle sur le même ton.  
Il s'assit près d'elle, alors qu'elle se remettait à écrire.  
« Vous n'aviez pas quelque chose à me dire ? »  
Elle ne s'arrêta pas d'écrire, mais cependant, son sourire s'effaça.  
« De quoi parlez-vous ?  
-De votre comportement de cet après-midi. Pourquoi vous cachiez- vous ?  
-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde.  
-Vous aviez dit que vous m'expliqueriez. »  
Mary pinça les lèvres et reposa sa plume.  
« En fait, je connais Johnson. Il ne nous aime pas, ma famille et moi. On est trop intellectuel pour lui et ses comparses.  
-Cela a un rapport avec tous les livres que vous trimballez avec vous ? »  
Elle hocha la tête.  
« Oui. Savoir que chez nous, on laisse les enfants se bâtir une opinion négative sur la chasse aux sorciers, s'intéresser à l'ésotérisme et à la magie, lire et écrire des Contes par dizaines, ou penser tout simplement... Autant de choses qu'il ne supporte pas. Je ne suis pas une exception parmi les miens. Tous les membres de la famille Danaway sont étiquetés 'dangereux' par les espions de Providence. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit. Les conséquences n'auraient pas été bénéfiques. Néanmoins je ne suis pas sûre qu'il m'aurait vraiment reconnue... »  
Elle marqua une pause et s'adossa à sa chaise.  
« Vous non plus ne sembliez pas très à l'aise à la fin du dîner, tout à l'heure... »  
En un instant, Mary avait réussi à renverser la situation à son avantage. Peter était à nouveau rouge vif, et c'était lui qui était embarrassé.  
« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?  
-Disons pour simplifier que vous êtes devenu aussi rouge que vous l'êtes maintenant. »  
Le jeune homme ne savait plus où se mettre. Que dire ? Expliquer ce qui le troublait à la jeune fille aurait été complètement stupide. Suicidaire, même.  
« Si vous vous êtes sentit visé par ce que Johnson a pu dire, n'ayez crainte. Il voit le mal partout. »  
Elle le fixait d'un regard donnant l'impression de savoir. De tout savoir. Peter baissa les yeux.  
« Rien de ce qu'il a put dire n'était tout à fait fondé. Ne vous souciez pas de ça. Vous n'êtes ni un monstre ni un tueur assoiffé de sang, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Il releva la tête. Non, bien sûr.  
« Vous devriez aller vous coucher. Il est tard. »  
Le jeune homme acquiesça. Il dirigea ses pas vers le couloir. Avant de pousser la porte, il se retourna.  
« Bonne nuit, miss.  
-Bonne nuit à vous aussi. »  
Il resta un instant à la porte, regardant Mary, penchée sur ses feuilles couvertes de notes, de fines mèches brune lui tombant gracieusement dans le cou. Sans sa veste, elle semblait tellement gracile, tellement frêle... Ses allures de petite peste semblaient être restée sur le navire. Là, tout de suite, on aurait dit une princesse. De Conte de Fée, bien sûr... Il referma la porte. Ses yeux se fermèrent dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.  
  
Et voilà ! Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, mon petit one-shot 'Reflets' éclairera bien des choses ! Merci de laisser des petites reviews ! Je vous adore, vous, mes lecteurs !  
  
Réponse aux reviews : Marine : Merci pour ta review ! C'est vraiment gentil ! Et oui, elle cache encore plein choses... Ah ah ah... Gros bisous !  
  
Tarahiriel : Merci d'être toujours là ! Hé hé... M'arrêter là où ça devient intéressant, c'est le moyen de vous garder ! Je t'embrasse ! PS : Tu as lu 'Reflets', au fait ? Oui, je sais, je dois être soûlante, mais c'est pour ton bien (la fille qui ne s'y croit pas du tout)... Si, si, tu risque de perdre le fil, après...  
  
Idril Elanessë : Salut, toi ! Et non, normalement, les hostilités ne devraient pas reprendre, surtout qu'à partir du chapitre prochain (je crois), tu-sais-qui va prendre le relais... Je me marre d'avance ! Grosses bises ! 


	8. Accusés

Auteur : Nicole Pavlovna  
  
E-mail : deneb_0@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer : En fait, je crois que ça va plus vite de dire que tout est à moi sauf le 'Surprise' et ses matelots d'origine...  
  
Classement : PG-13  
  
Note de l'auteur : Bon, bah... Peter est toujours là. Et puis au cas où il y en aurait qui n'auraient toujours pas compris, pour tout saisir il faut avoir lu ma fic 'Reflets' ! Et désolée d'avoir été si longue, mais c'était les vacances, et mon PC n'a pas arrêté de bugguer (puisse Bill Gates finir au fond d'un crocodile) !  
  
Chapitre VIII  
  
Accusés  
  
« Pourquoi vous cachiez-vous de cette façon ? »  
Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure que le capitaine Aubrey cuisinait Danaway pour qu'elle lui avoue tout.  
« Je ne me cachais pas.  
-Bien sûr que si ! »  
Mary était dans une situation embarrassante. Expliquer à Calamy, passe encore. Mais à Aubrey ? Autant se mettre le couteau sous la gorge.  
« C'est juste que ce Johnson me met mal à l'aise ! Il ne m'inspire pas confiance. C'est tout ! »  
Aubrey soupira. Elle mentait. C'était évident. Mais elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Bien trop têtue pour cela.  
« Cette conversation ne nous mènera à rien. Le jour où vous vous serez décidée à parler, vous reviendrez me voir. »  
La jeune fille baissa la tête. Ses mensonges étaient inutiles, de toute manière. Mais de son silence dépendait sa survie. Elle se tourna vers la porte de la chambre, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit. Pour laisser entrer la seule personne qui n'aurait absolument pas dû entrer.  
« Johnson ? Que faites-vous là ?  
-J'aurais voulu vous parler, à vous et à votre équipage. »  
A ces mots, il se tourna vers Mary. Soudain blême, elle avait reculé de plusieurs pas. Il eut un mouvement de surprise. Quand il rouvrit la bouche, elle se crut perdue.  
« Il y a des femmes dans la marine anglaise ? »  
Non. Il ne l'avait pas reconnue. Quel idiot.  
« Le lieutenant Danaway est sans doute une exception à la règle. Je vous rejoins dans un instant. »  
Il sortit. Jack remarqua alors que la jeune fille semblait manquer de souffle, comme pendant un crise d'asthme. Cet homme la terrifiait donc à ce point ? Il s'approcha.  
« Voulez-vous que j'appelle Maturin ?  
-Non. Ca va passer. »  
Effectivement, elle se calma vite. Mais quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle se demanda si elle pourrait encore regarder le capitaine dans les yeux sans mourir de honte à ce souvenir.  
  
La pièce dans laquelle Johnson invita l'équipage du 'Surprise' au complet était une sorte d'amphithéâtre, sans aucune fenêtre ni aération de quelque sorte que ce soit. Après avoir déposé plusieurs petits coffrets près d'un gradin, il invita les marins à s'y asseoir, afin de parler du retour dans l'espace temps normal. Cet entretien se révéla d'un ennui mortel, où près des trois quarts de l'équipage se surprit à piquer du nez. Comme les pendules brillaient par leur absence, la plupart des hommes se tournèrent fréquemment vers Aubrey et Maturin afin de regarder sur leurs montres combien de temps encore les séparaient de la fin du supplice. Après plusieurs heures interminables, Johnson mit enfin terme à cet ennui en décrétant la séance terminée. Mais s'était sans compter sur la maladresse de Calamy. En effet, dans sa hâte de quitter au plus vite cette pièce étouffante, le jeune lieutenant, assis un peu trop près de la pile de boîtes, les heurta ce qui eut pour effet de les faire toutes dégringoler. Le jeune homme devint alors rouge pivoine, comme toujours dans les situations embarrassantes.  
Johnson eut un petit rire méprisant.  
« Regardez donc où vous mettez vos bras, jeune maladroit !  
-Navré.  
-Mais puisque vous avez renversé mes boîtes, continua Johnson, en prenant l'une d'entre elles, je crois que je vais vous montrez ce qu'elles contiennent. J'hésitais, mais... »  
Il s'interrompit et ouvrit le petit coffret, sous les regards médusés de l'équipage.  
Il y avait des dents dans la boîte. Rangées. Classées. Etiquetée.  
Ce fut le docteur Maturin qui donna la réponse à la question que tous se posait en silence.  
« Mais ce sont des dents... Humaines ? »  
Johnson eut un sourire mauvais.  
« Humaines... Si vous pensez les sorciers dignes de ce qualificatif. Car comme on peut le constater, elles sont d'une longueur peu commune. J'ai procédé à l'exécution de dizaines de sorciers. Et toutes leurs canines sont là. On dit qu'ils s'en servent afin de sucer le sang des chrétiens.  
-Comme des vampires ? » fit Blakeney sans réfléchir.  
Johnson se tourna vers le jeune garçon.  
« Exact. »  
L'homme aperçut Danaway parmi les hommes d'équipage. Cette jeune fille semblait une cible idéale pour son jeu d'intimidation. Il prit donc une dent particulièrement longue, blanche et effilée.  
« Savez-vous, miss, à qui cette dent appartenait ? »  
Mary secoua la tête.  
« A une jeune fille à peine plus vieille que vous, en vérité. Seize ans, il me semble. »  
Il s'avança vers elle, comme un oiseau menaçant, brandissant la canine juste sous ses yeux, qu'elle détourna.  
« Elle était issue d'une famille puissante, les O'Flaherty. »  
O'Flaherty ? Les rouages de l'esprit de Will se mirent à fonctionner à toute allure. Calamy n'avait pas beaucoup de secret pour Will. Il avait lui avait donc confié ce que Danaway lui avait avoué la veille et Will avait évidemment parlé des ses livres. Il jeta donc un coup d'œil vers Peter, et déduit à son air qu'il en était arrivé à la même conclusion. Vivian O'Flaherty était une écrivain... Ses livres devaient probablement être interdits. Et Mary y avait accès. D'où le malaise... Etait-ce la dent de Vivian que Johnson tenait ainsi ? Ou celle d'une sœur, d'une fille, d'une nièce ou même de la mère de l'écrivain ?  
« Des monstres, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Sur le nombre qu'ils étaient, peu sont encore en vie actuellement. Nous les avons capturés il y a plus d'un an. Quel que soit leur âge. Ils ont été torturés, puis pendus. Mais pas tous... Certains se sont échappés. Ils courent encore... Peut-être êtes vous leur prochaine victime... »  
Mary releva les yeux. Une lueur féroce y était soudain apparue. Elle semblait bouillir de rage. Mais avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, la porte de l'amphithéâtre s'ouvrit avec un bruit à réveiller les morts. Un homme entra, suivit d'un grand nombre de soldats armés. Les soldats se précipitèrent sur l'équipage du 'Surprise' qui, désarmés, ne purent résister. Johnson, quelque peu surprit par cette interruption impromptue, interrogea le chef de cette mini-armée.  
« Puis-je connaître les raisons de votre... Interruption ?  
-Nous avons trouvé cela sur le pont du 'Surprise. »  
L'homme lui tendit un objet. Aubrey fronça les sourcils, incrédule.  
« Un pendentif ? Vous nous faites un scandale pour un pendentif ?  
-Ce n'est pas un simple pendentif. »  
Effectivement, en y regardant de plus près, le bijou était vraiment étrange. C'était un fin disque d'argent, avec un pentacle légèrement en relief. Au centre de l'étoile se trouvait une pierre blanche, lisse et opaque. Un signe satanique. Un simple bijou qui pouvait mener au bûcher.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, tous étaient enfermés dans les cellules miteuses d'une des prisons de Providence. Le programme leur avait été clairement annoncé. Torture pour les faire avouer. Puis exécution. La tableau n'était pas reluisant. Mais quelque chose d'autre chiffonnait les marins : Danaway manquait à l'appel. Depuis le petit numéro de Johnson, elle s'était littéralement volatilisée. Ceci, ajouté au fait que le soleil déclinait, rapprochant l'heure du début des festivités, mettait les anglais dans un état second. Après avoir vu tout l'après-midi des cadavres se balancer au bout d'une corde par le trou d'un soupirail, il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement.  
Le soleil finit par se coucher. La porte de la prison s'ouvrit. Dans chaque cellule, il y eut un mouvement spontané de recul. Deux hommes armés jusqu'aux dents firent leur entrée. L'un d'entre eux se prépara à ouvrir la porte de la cellule où se trouvaient Aubrey, Maturin et deux autres marins.  
« A vous l'honneur, capitaine ! »  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. En effet, une détonation le fit taire. Une autre tua son compagnon.  
Danaway. Surprenante, tout de même. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Tout près, une jeune fille d'environ son âge balayait la prison d'un air désabusé. Elle était très légèrement plus grande que Danaway, et à peu près aussi maigre. On pouvait déceler une certaine ressemblance entre les deux jeunes filles, dans la finesse des traits et certaines expressions. Mais la nouvelle arrivante avait des cheveux plus clairs, comme décolorés par le soleil. Elle avait le nez un peu long, recouvert de tâches de rousseur. Ses vêtements ne laissaient pas vraiment de doutes sur sa provenance : ses jupes, son corsages et sa veste d'homme trop grands, sales et déchirés par endroits, criaient la misère d'où elle était probablement issue. Après avoir examiné l'endroit de cet air nonchalant qui lui était propre, et alors que Danaway s'affairait à ouvrir les portes, elle sortit d'une de ses poches un écrin contenant du papier et de la poudre et commença à se rouler une cigarette. Elle l'alluma, en tira une bouffée et lâcha d'un ton incrédule :  
« Et c'est moi qui suis pitoyable ? »  
  
Et vala ! C'est tout pour cette fois ! Laissez-moi vos critiques et vos commentaires, please !  
  
Réponses aux reviews : Idril Elanessë : Ah... Les non-dits... Normalement, ça risque d'être encore pire pendant quelques chapitres, et puis ils devraient s'expliquer... Ou peut- être que ce sera plus court... Je sais pas encore. Gros bisous !  
  
Tarahiriel : T'inquiète pas ! Maintenant que je lui ai mis le grappin dessus... Lol ! Sinon, la Lady, tu as peut-être touché juste... Mais on en sera assuré que plus tard ! Aha... Mais non, je ne suis pas sadique... Bises !  
  
Loumiolla : Hello toi ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Promis, je parlerais un peu plus de monsieur Nike dans la suite... Lol ! Kiss !  
  
Cissa : J'ai pas tout saisi, là... Va falloir que tu m'éclaires. Merci d'être toujours là ! Bisous ! 


	9. Une Autre Danaway

Auteur : Nicole Pavlovna

E-mail :

Disclaimer : En fait, je crois que ça va plus vite de dire que tout est à moi sauf le 'Surprise' et ses matelots d'origine…  
  
Classement : PG-13

Note de l'auteur : Bon, bah… Peter est toujours là. Et puis au cas où il y en aurait qui n'auraient toujours pas compris, pour tout saisir il faut avoir lu ma fic 'Reflets' ! J'ai encore été très longue à écrire ce chapitre, à cause de certaines raisons personnelles qui ont causé un grand blanc dans mon inspiration… Mais je suis de retour !!! (Grâce au DVD et aux reviews de Gaeriel ))

**Chapitre IX **

****

**Une Autre Danaway**

Il y eut un blanc. Les membres de l'équipage du Surprise échangèrent un regard entre la surprise et l'incrédulité.

« C'est lequel, ton capitaine ? » reprit l'adolescente, s'adressant à Danaway.

Cette dernière désigna Aubrey. L'étrangère fit quelques pas et se planta juste en face de lui pour le dévisager. Après une courte inspection, elle se tourna vers Mary et lui demanda :

« Et après avoir navigué des semaines avec lui, tu me traites de décolorée ? On doit pas voir la même visions des couleurs, toi et moi. »

Elle tira une nouvelle bouffée de cigarette. Le Capitaine jeta un regard à Danaway, qu'elle interpréta comme signifiant quelque chose du genre : 'Qu'est-ce que c'est que… _Cette chose ?_' Mary toussota.

« Messieurs, je vous présente ma sœur cadette, Clarisse Danaway. »

La mine déconfite qu'eurent la plupart des matelots et officiers traduisirent parfaitement leur pensée commune : 'Oh non. Une autre.'

Et elle avait l'air encore pire. Parce qu'en plus, elle n'appartenait pas à la Marine. Elle n'était même pas obligée de faire semblant de respecter les officiers.

« Enchantée. » fit Clarisse. Et après avoir une fois encore tirée sur sa cigarette, elle ajouta :

« Bon, on s'arrache ? »

………………………………………………..

« Vous allez quand même pas me laisser ici ? »

Clarisse Danaway était hors d'elle. Comment ça, elle ne pouvait pas monter à bord ? Elle n'était pas assez classe pour leur raffiot pourri, peut-être ?

« Nous n'acceptons pas les femmes à bord, tenta d'expliquer le capitaine Aubrey.

-Et elle c'est quoi ? fit la jeune fille en désignant Mary. Un éléphant rose ?

-Ecoutez, fit Jack en se sentant perdre patience, on m'a imposé votre sœur, qui a réussit à nous prouver qu'elle était utile à ce navire. Mais il est hors de question que j'embarque une gamine n'ayant de surcroît aucune formation maritime. »

L'expression de fureur qui se peignit alors sur le délicat visage de Clarisse rappela à Aubrey les fréquents accès de colère que Mary n'avait jamais laissé éclater. Mary avait toujours su rester digne malgré tout. Clarisse semblait n'en avoir cure.

« Espèce de… De… De sale type ! Vous êtes en vie grâce à mon intervention, je suis partie de chez moi pour vous aider, je me suis compromise pour vous, et maintenant vous aller laisser ces pourris me choper et me tuer ? »

Aubrey s'interrompit. Il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

« Vous ne pouvez pas retourner d'où vous venez ?

-Bah non, c'est ce que je vous explique depuis une heure !

-Capitaine, si je puis me permettre… »

Mary ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis un bon moment. Elle semblait partagée entre la gêne que lui causait sa sœur en insultant son supérieur et l'amusement qu'elle éprouvait en la voyant dire tout haut ce qu'elle même pensait tout bas.

« J'ai demandé son aide à ma sœur qui a accepté de venir vous secourir en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire marche arrière. Je pensais qu'elle pourrait embarquer jusqu'à la prochaine escale… »

Mary déglutit, ses yeux dans ceux du capitaine. Avec peine, elle se résolut à dire :

« S'il vous plaît… »

………………………………………

A peine quelques heures plus tard, Aubrey regrettait déjà d'avoir cédé. Malgré son tempérament, Mary était un officier, une Lady, et était forcée de se comporter comme telle. Clarisse était une véritable chatte de gouttière. Elle était plus piquante, plus acerbe encore que son aînée. Imprévisible. Elle fumait cigarette sur cigarette et avait bu cul sec sa ration de rhum. Impressionnant, pour une fille qui allait sur ses quatorze ans. Car malgré son jeune âge, elle ne possédait rien d'enfantin. Elle semblait blasé face aux commentaires graveleux des marins et marchait avec une démarche féline, sans se démunir de son air féroce. De plus, la présence de Clarisse semblait avoir réveiller chez Mary la verve des premiers jours.

Pour le moment, toutes deux discutaient à voix basse sur le pont, tandis que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon.

« Alors, que pensez vous de notre nouvelle passagère, Stephen ? demanda Aubrey au médecin.

-Franchement, je m'étonne qu'elle ne soit pas malade. Elle semble fumer et boire de façon énorme pour son âge, elle a une hygiène déplorable, et avec ça elle est couverte d'ecchymoses et de plaies. Mais elle est cependant en parfaite santé. »

Maturin marqua une pause.

« Elle est même en meilleure forme physique que la plupart des marins de ce navire, vous et moi inclus.

-Personnellement, je me demandais… Comment se fait-il, puisque les Danaway sont des nobles, que cette jeune fille se soit trouvé la ? Et dans un état pareil ?

-Je l'ignore. C'est en effet un sujet qui risque de soulever un débat qui ne va pas plaire à Danaway… Mary, je veux dire. Moi ce que je me demandais… C'est ce à quoi ressemblerait Mary à la place de sa sœur… »

………………………………………

Quelques heures plus tard, il faisait nuit noire. Les deux sœurs discutaient toujours, assises sur un tas de cordages.

Peter et Will s'approchèrent et les saluèrent. Après un court examen visuel, Clarisse se tourna vers Mary :

« Les bellâtres de service ?

-Non, ce sont… Des amis. »

Clarisse lança un regard étonné voire même un peu choqué à sa sœur.

« Asseyez-vous, fit Mary aux deux garçons. Clarisse, je te présente Lord Blakeney et le Lieutenant Calamy.

-Enchanté, lança Peter en souriant.

-Moi pas, répliqua son interlocutrice sans se soucier du regard assassin de Mary.

-Clarisse, je te répète que ce sont des amis.

-Si je puis me permettre… osa timidement Will.

-Toi t'es gentil tu la fermes et au lieu de dire des bêtises tu ferais mieux d'aller manger de la soupe pour faire repousser ton bras. »

Will devint blême. Il resta immobile un instant puis murmura un faible 'excusez-moi' et partit comme une flèche.

« Clarisse ! Non mais ça va pas ? »

La suite de la conversation fut incompréhensible pour Peter. Les deux fille se hurlèrent quelques mots dans une langue étrangère, jusqu'à ce que Clarisse se lève à son tour et parte à l'autre bout du navire. S'installa un silence gêné entre Peter et Mary.

« Je suis désolée. Ma sœur est un peu… Sauvage et impolie, par moment.

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, fit le jeune homme durement.

-Elle a néanmoins ses raisons, pour être tellement agressive.

-Comme vous ? »

Mary lui jeta un regard plein de ressentiment.

« Oui. Tout comme moi. Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, Clarisse et moi ne sommes pas agressive pour le plaisir de l'être. (Elle marqua une pause, et reprit plus doucement) Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas vous mettre dans notre peau, mais s'il vous plaît, essayez de nous pardonner. La situation n'est pas si simple pour nous qu'elle semble l'être.

-Je m'en doute, » la rassura Peter.

Doucement, il tendit la main vers son visage. Sentant les doigts du lieutenant sur sa joue, Mary eut un sursaut et un mouvement de recul. Peter retira vivement sa main et baissa les yeux avec embarras.

« Je crois que nous ferions mieux d'aller consoler chacun notre protégé, vous ne croyez pas ? fit la jeune fille.

-Vous avez parfaitement raison. »

Et ils partirent chacun de leur côté, l'un regrettant d'avoir osé un geste, l'autre de ne pas avoir pu y répondre comme il l'aurait fallu…

**Fin du chapitre ! Reviewez, par pitie !**

****

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Cissa et Idril :** Merci pour vos reviews !

**Marine :** J'espère que tu pourras lire la suite… Si tu répares ton disque dur… Bisous !

**Tarahiriel :** Mille excuses pour avoir tant tardé à poster… Tu me pardonnes ? J'essaierai d'être plus régulière pendant les vacances… Je t'embrasse !

**Ange Devil :** Salut ! Au contraire, j'adore les longues reviews ! Pour toutes ces erreurs, je te demande de me pardonner. Le tutoiement et le coup des marins qui étaient tous partis se coucher c'est impardonnable ! (éclate en sanglot) Mais bon, pour le coup des femmes, et du fouet, c'est un peu volontaire… Bon je vais essayer de parler un peu plus des personnages secondaires dans la suite ! Gros gros bisous !

**Super cocotte 71 :** Voilà la suite ! Bisous !

**Gaeriel Palpatine :** Merci pour touts ces reviews ! En fait, j'ai ressuscité un peu tout le monde même si ça ne s'est pas vu… Je me comprends. ) Et bien sûr qu'il y a plein de beaux gosses sur le Surprise, mais Mary ne les avait pas encore vus. Bon enfin bref, je te remercie mille fois et je t'embrasse ! Au fait, tu as lu Reflets ? C'est le prologue de l'histoire… Il éclaire bien des choses…

**Loumiolla/ Naera:** Salut ma copine! Voilà la suite! Bisous!


	10. Regards

**Auteur :** Nicole Pavlovna

**Disclaimer :** Le Surprise et ses matelots d'origine appartiennent à Patrick O'Brien. Tout le reste est le fruit de mon imagination tordue ! 

**Classement :** PG-13

**Note de l'auteur :** Ne vous étonnez pas si vous croisez un revenant… Je vous encourage encore à lire 'Reflets', afin de comprendre tout se qui se passe !

**Chapitre X **

**Regards**

Aussi surprenant que cela parût à Mary, Clarisse fut invitée au dîner des officiers. Malgré l'envie qui la démangeait de voir ses pairs se faire remettre à leur place par sa sœur, elle craignait ses excès, surtout depuis son numéro avec Blakeney.

C'est donc la gorge sèche d'angoisse et raidie par sa nervosité qu'elle prit place à table. Sa sœur était à sa gauche, Mowett à sa droite, Calamy et Blakeney en face d'elle. Et en bout de table, Allen, Pullings, Maturin et le capitaine Aubrey, comme toujours. Elle n'était pas la seule à craindre la jeune fille tous la fixaient comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe prête à exploser. La seule personne qui brisa le silence pendant les dix premières minutes fut Killick, qui râlait comme à son habitude.

Après ce long silence embarrassant, Aubrey finit par rompre la glace –enfin tenter, tout du moins :

« Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faisiez à Providence ? »

Clarisse eut un vif mouvement de tête vers le capitaine. Elle plissa les yeux et lui lança un regard inquisiteur, semblant se demander si cette question possédait un sens caché. Après un instant de réflexion, elle lâcha :

« Je n'étais pas à Providence. »

Elle marque une pause et plongea le nez dans son assiette.

« En fait, Mary est venue me chercher chez moi.

-C'est à dire, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

-Euh… Bogota. »

Pause.

« En Colombie. »

Re-pause.

« En Colombie ? »

Cette fois, c'était Pullings qui avait ouvert la bouche. Il semblait effaré. Il aurait peut-être été moins étonné s'il savait que sitôt l'avoir vu, Clarisse l'avait surnommé 'le balafre'…

« Oui, en Colombie.

-Pourrais-je vous demander ce que vous y faisiez ? Les Danaway sont une famille anglaise…

-Oui, mais malheureusement les Danaway n'ont pas eu la chance de pouvoir rester dans le pays de leurs ancêtres. »

Clarisse se prit un coup de pied de sa sœur. Les deux filles échangèrent des regards meurtriers.

Par chance, la conversation fut sauvée par le lieutenant Mowett. Les deux filles ne dirent plus un mot. Malgré que sa sœur se soit enfin tue, Mary sentit son malaise augmenter. Pour la première fois, elle remarquait que Calamy avait les yeux fixés sur elle. Avec un peu de réflexion, elle se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il y avait déjà un moment qu'il la regardait de cette manière. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle comprenait le sens de ces regards…

Plus la soirée s'avançait, plus les verres se vidaient. Si les deux filles, le capitaine et les lieutenants les plus avancés en âge tenaient très bien l'alcool, ce n'était pas le cas de Peter, et surtout pas de Will, qui avait commencé à rire un peu trop fort dès son troisième verre de vin.

Alors qu'il se resservait un verre une fois de plus, Peter se pencha vers lui :

« Will, tu devrais éviter de boire encore…

-Et pourquoi ?

-Bah t'as pas l'impression d'être un peu bourre ? intervint Clarisse, s'attirant un nouveau regard exaspéré de Mary.

-Et je peux savoir en quoi cela vous regarde ?

-En rien. C'est un constat.

-De toute manière, je pense que boire est la seule manière pour moi d'atteindre votre degré de méchanceté. »

Clarisse haussa les épaules.

« Pas pour longtemps. C'est pas dans le genre des soldats de Sa Majesté de faire dans la dentelle.

-Vous vous estimez bien placée pour le savoir, peut-être ?

-Plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. »

Malgré l'alcool, Will compris que cette réponse expliquait précisément l'animosité que l'adolescente montrait envers lui. Et peut-être même celle de Mary avant ces dernières semaines…

Que leur était-il arrivé pour vouer cette haine aux soldats britanniques ? Et pourquoi, dans ce cas, Mary s'était-elle engagée parmi eux ?

........................................

Le jeune homme, marchant d'un pas pressé dans les rues de Paris, aurait pu répondre. Il était relativement grand, les cheveux noirs et fournis, le regard gris clair vif et observateur. Il passa dans plusieurs rues tortueuses du quartier du Marais, avant de tomber sur une terrasse ensoleillée. Il repéra immédiatement, assis à une table, son cousin, un adolescent blond aux yeux bleus et perçants. Il le salua et s'assit aussitôt à sa table.

« Heureux de te revoir après tout ce temps… Quelle nouvelle de ton côte ?

-Je débarque, je débarque… Tout s'est déroulé comme prévu jusqu'ici. J'ai réussi à trouver les informations dont nous avions besoin, et toujours aucun signe d'Ethan, Margaret, Georges et Rose… Et toi ? répondit l'adolescent.

-Je crois que nous perdons le contrôle de la situation, répondit son interlocuteur avec une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux gris.

-Comment cela ?

-Eh bien… Mary a été engagée sur un bâtiment anglais, comme s'était convenu, mais… Je ne sais pas tellement ce qu'il s'est passé en fait, avoua-t-il, tout ce que j'ai compris selon le message qu'elle m'a envoyé, c'est que les providiens sont désormais à leurs trousses, Thomson en tête, et que Clarisse est également à bord.

-Clarisse ? On l'a retrouvée ?

-Elle était en Amérique du sud… »

L'adolescent blond s'adossa à son siège.

« Alors Clarisse est en vie… Son arrivée va complètement anéantir la mission de sa sœur. Clarisse n'a jamais su se contrôler.

-Ce n'était pas grave lorsque nous vivions à Londres, mais dans le contexte actuel, ça va poser pas mal de problème. »

Il y eut un silence pesant, lourd de signification. Si Mary était compromise, elle risquait la corde…

« Mike, crois-tu que ton frère et ta sœur vont enfin se décider à nous rejoindre ? finit par lâcher le garçon.

-J'ai bien peur que non, Jeremy, répondit l'intéressé en passant une main dans sa chevelure brune. Ethan et Margaret sont tout à fait décidé à ne pas se mouiller. Ils ont si peur… C'est compréhensible, mais décevant… »

Les deux garçon se replongèrent dans leur tasse de café. Le seul fait d'évoquer leur famille leur brisait le cœur. Tous les deux se sentaient trop jeune pour les charges et les souvenirs qui pesaient sur leurs épaules… Pour soutenir du regard ces éclats de leur passé, brisé à jamais…

**Ah, ah, ah… Là, normalement, vous êtes paumés… )**

****

**Réponses aux reviews :**

****

**Supercocotte71 :** Je te remercie ! Ca me touche beaucoup, étant donné que je considère un personnage réaliste lorsqu'on est capable de s'y attacher… :) Merci !

**Naera Ishikawa :** Et voilà la suite ! Alors, t'en pense quoi ? J'aurais adoré pouvoir appeler Pullings M. Nike, mais historiquement, ça marchait pas… Et promis, t'auras un slash dans les prochains chapitre ) ! Je te remercie ! Bisous !

**Tarahiriel :** Comme ça, t'auras de la lecture à ton retour ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review ! Je t'embrasse !

**Idril Elaness :** Merci pour ta review !

**Gaeriel Palpatine :** Comme si ça me posait un problème que tu me mettes dans tes favoris, lol ! Je pense que si tu as cru qu'une fic avait disparue, c'est parce que 'Reflets' est classé R… En tout cas je te remercie pour tes reviews et j'espère que tu continueras à me lire ! Bisous !


	11. Un Portail pour l'Angleterre

**IMPORTANT ****: J'ecris –pour les vacances- sur un clavier ne possédant aucun accent et je suis obligée de m'en remettre a la bonne volonté de mon correcteur automatique. Ne faites donc pas trop attention a ces fautes… Merci !**

**Disclaimer :** Le Surprise et son équipage ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste, si, et vous n'avez pas intérêt à me le faucher. Ou alors il faut demander gentiment.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je vous promets d'essayer de donner plus d'importance a d'autres personnages genre Nagle, Pullings et Bonden (je cherche actuellement comment les faire rentrer en scène et je crois que j'ai des idées pour Nagle et Bonden) mais bon ça ne vient pas du jour au lendemain… Inutile de rappeler que tout le monde est vivant, si vous en etes arrivée la, vous avez du le remarquer… Et aussi : il y a un lemon de prévu dans les prochains chapitres (pas pu résister… Maturin me donnait trop envie d'en faire un…) Et donc peut-être un changement de catégorie car ça va glisser vers le R…

**Réponses aux reviews :**

****

**Naera Ishikawa :** Review a rallonge ? Mais naaaaannnn! J'adore! Trop dommage que tu sois partie, tu me manques ! Ne va surtout pas voir un psy, il pourrait te guérir tu ne serais plus drôle après ! ;)

**Gaeriel Palpatine :** Salut toi ! Je me répète, mais le slash que tu m'as envoyé, c'est vraiment trop drôle ! Contente que tu sois toujours la… Bisous !

**Super cocotte 71 :** Lol oui vu comment ils tiennent l'alcool, ce n'est pas très malin de leur part de boire tellement… Voila la suite, ça devrait commencer a s'éclairer !

**Chapitre XI**

**Un Portail pour l'Angleterre**

« Capitaine! Nous arrivons en vue d'un portail ! »

A ce cri, Aubrey sauta sur le pont. En effet, de nouveau, ils se retrouvaient devant l'étrange phénomène qui les avait menés à Providence.

« Faites venir Danaway ! hurla-t-il à la ronde. C'est elle la spécialiste de toutes ces choses complètement folles… » rajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Ce ne fut pas une, mais les deux Danaway qui arrivèrent sur le pont. Aussitôt, Aubrey demanda à Mary si ce portail pouvait les ramener chez eux.

« Bien sur, repondit-elle. Il suffit de passer a travers.

-Menteuse, lui souffla Clarisse à l'oreille.

-La ferme, ou tu risquerais de débarquer dans le ghetto infâme d'où je t'ai tir ; et crois moi, je suis prête a t'y débarquer a coup de pied aux fesses, répliqua sa sœur sur le même ton.

-Vous pouvez être certaine de notre destination ? interrogea Aubrey qui n'avait rien entendu de l'échange entre les deux sœurs.

-Disons que nous serons sur Terre, mais où exactement je ne saurais l'affirmer. Mais il y a de fortes probabilités que nous arrivions en vue des cotes anglaises.

-Pourquoi les cotes anglaises ?

-Eh bien, comme ce monde est en quelque sorte une colonie anglaise, il est normal que ses portails nous mènent vers son monde d'attache… »

Aubrey sembla se satisfaire de cette explication, et les deux sœurs se retirèrent.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

« Où comptes-tu nous faire débarquer ? » interrogea Clarisse.

Les deux filles étaient planquées dans un recoin sombre du navire, attendant patiemment qu'il franchisse le portail.

-J'ai prévu un port anglais isolé tout près des cotes françaises. Il y a des bacs clandestins, tu pourras te rendre en France puis à Paris. Les nôtres y sont déjà installés.

-Qui comprends-tu dans les nôtres ?

-Nos cousins Jeremy, Michael et peut-être Ethan, Margaret, George et Rose, mais ce n'est pas sur car ils se sont planqués et on ne les a pas revus depuis des mois... Quelques membres de la famille Zimmermann –ceux qui n'ont pas été emprisonnés dans les prisons prussiennes-, les Desanges, Tatiana Andropovna et ses soeurs –leurs frères et leurs parents ont été tués récemment- et peut-être d'autre, car les cousins des Andropov étaient si nombreux qu'ils ne peuvent pas tous être morts, mais je ne sais pas… Je suis partie depuis trop longtemps et les messages de Michael sont trop incomplets pour être sure…

-Les Zimmermann… Sais-tu s'il en reste beaucoup ?

-Je l'ignore… Jan _(NDA: prononcez Yan)_ et Helga sont en vie, ça je le sais… Mais les autres… »

Mary marqua une pause, les yeux dans le flou, avant de reprendre.

« Toutes nos grandes familles partent en fumée…

-Il en reste suffisamment. Nous sommes de vieilles dynasties, nous renaîtrons de nos cendres ! Aucune famille n'a été complètement éradiquée, que ce soit les O'Flaherty, les Zimmermann ou les Andropov… Aucune n'est vraiment morte et les survivants sont plus forts et plus puissants que ne l'ont été tous leurs ancêtres… »

Elle prit la main de sa sœur et plongea ses yeux bleus et gris dans le regard sombre de sa sœur, son visage émacie illuminé d'un espoir nouveau.

« Tu es notre plus grand espoir et peut-être notre meilleure chance de revenir a la vie… Tu ne dois pas douter, Mary… »

Cette dernière serra de toutes ses forces la main de Clarisse.

« Je ne doute pas. La magie renaîtra et nos familles avec elles. »

Et elle prit sa cadette dans ses bras.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Curieusement, passer le portail se révéla d'une grande facilité. Ce fut la surprise et le soulagement général parmi les marins quand le Surprise arriva en vue d'un port tout ce qu'il y avait de plus britannique. A peine le bateau accosté, Clarisse sauta a terre et courut sans un regard en arrière. Un regard suffit a Aubrey pour comprendre que Mary savait parfaitement que sa sœur disparaîtrait ainsi, le confortant dans le sentiment que ce départ était une excellente chose.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

« Elle va vous manquer ? Votre sœur, je veux dire… »

Danaway ne bougea pas. Assise sur le pont a l'abri des regards de l'équipage et regardant l'horizon calme de cette nuit de printemps, elle avait entendu Calamy arriver de loin et reconnu sa démarche depuis longtemps. Elle réfléchit un peu avant de répondre.

« Oui… Elle et moi avons toujours été très proches… »

Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir tout près d'elle.

« Votre sœur a intrigué tout l'équipage. On se demande si ce n'est pas une enfant cachée qui aurait été envoyée dans les îles, une fugueuse qui aurait eut une soif soudaine et précoce d'aventure ou encore une jeune aristocrate enlevée par des brigands venus des ameriques… »

Mary eut un petit rire.

« Non, Clarisse n'est rien de tout cela…

-Alors qu'est-elle ?

-Elle-même l'ignore, je le crains… »

Elle se tut. Tous deux restèrent donc silencieux, profitant simplement de leur présence mutuelle et du calme alentour. Au loin, ils entendirent la cloche de la ville sonner douze coups.

« Minuit, fit la jeune fille en tournant son visage vers lui, j'aurais donc quinze ans dans cinq minutes.

-Ils referont sonner les cloches une deuxième fois dans cinq minutes, lui apprit Peter en se tournant de même, nous saurons donc exactement quand vous souhaiter cette nouvelle année…

-Quel age avez-vous, Calamy ?

-Dix-neuf ans dans quelques semaines.

-Je vous imaginais plus jeune… »

La nuit était très claire, Peter distinguait donc nettement les traits de Mary dont le nez ne se trouvait qu'a quelques centimètres du sien. Les cloches sonnèrent douze nouveaux coups.

« Joyeux anniversaire… » dit-il.

Et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**Et voila ! ENFIN ! CHAMPAGNE ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais de pouvoir écrire ça… Reviewez !**


	12. Les Prisonniers

**IMPORTANT ****: J'écris –pour les vacances- sur un clavier ne possédant aucun accent et je suis obligée de m'en remettre a la bonne volonté de mon correcteur automatique. Ne faites donc pas trop attention a ces fautes… Merci !**

**Disclaimer :** Le Surprise et son équipage ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le reste, si, et vous n'avez pas intérêt à me le faucher. Ou alors il faut demander gentiment.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre permettra peut-être d'éclairer certaines choses… NB : Pour Jan et Helga Zimmermann, mes modèles sont Ganima et Leto Atreides II dans les Enfants de Dune, version 2003 (pas pu résister, z'étaient siiiiii mignons !) avec le super ultra beau James McAvoy (retenez ce nom la, je vais réutiliser ce personnage dans un slash futur que j'ai promis a Naera ).

**Réponses aux reviews :**

****

**Gaeriel Palpatine :** T'as bon goût en matière de musique (en matière d'homme aussi tant que j'y pense)… Je n'avais pas pensé à un Pullings/Bonden étant donné que Naera a un faible pour lui et que voila quoi… Lol ! Allez, je poste ce chapitre des ce soir pour te faire plaisir ! Bonne lecture ! PS : attention a ce que tu dis, je suis mineure, innocente et… [_Innocente ?_](_Euh… plus ou moins_)****

**Chapitre XII**

**Les Prisonniers**

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'un officier envoyé par l'amiral Nelson n'arrive dans le port ou mouillait le Surprise. Des le lendemain de leur arrivée, un homme au grade de colonel se fit annoncer au capitaine. Son air sévère fit craindre le pire, mais Aubrey fut soulagé lorsqu'il apprit que la police de Providence avait été prévenue, et qu'ils étaient exempts de tout soupçon portant sur la magie. Cependant…

« Nous aurions besoin que vous retourniez à Providence. »

Quand il vit Aubrey ouvrir des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Ce n'est en aucun cas pour vous juger, bien sur, mais pour transporter des prisonniers.

-Des prisonniers ?

-Deux sorciers. Nous ne pouvons pas les juger et les faire exécuter en Angleterre pour des raisons de confidentialité, j'ai besoin qu'on les transporte jusqu'à Providence… Vous connaissez déjà le chemin, et le gouvernement n'a pas très envie de mettre de nouvelles personnes dans la confidence… »

De prisonniers ? Comme si l'on n'avait pas assez de soucis comme cela…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

L'affaire était entendue. Les deux sorciers seraient amenés de nuit et le départ se ferait aussitôt. Selon le colonel, les deux jeunes gens pouvaient très bien circuler en toute liberté sur le navire, après tout, ils ne pouvaient aller nulle part…

Peter ne savait que penser de tout cela. Mary ne lui avait pas dissimulé sa crainte de Providence… Lui-même n'avait aucune envie d'y retourner, ce Thomson lui ayant fait une telle frousse… Et puis un incident pouvait toujours se produire… Peter savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cela en plus de ses troubles actuels. Après le baiser de la veille, elle s'était enfuie comme une voleuse, lui laissant la désagréable sensation d'avoir été franchement stupide. Elle n'avait pourtant pas protesté… Décidément, elle était vraiment difficile à comprendre…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Les captifs montèrent a bord vers deux heures du matin. L'obscurité était telle que nul ne put vraiment les voir. Ils passèrent la nuit enfermés dans l'infirmerie, pendant que le navire voguait vers le pacifique. Ce ne fut que le lendemain, tout l'équipage réunit sur le pont pour les voir et les écouter, qu'on les fit sortir à la lumière.

« Par le ciel, songea Calamy, il doivent avoir mon age ! »

En effet, le jeune homme et la jeune femme qu'ils emmenaient vers la mort ne devaient pas avoir atteint les vingt ans. Ils étaient sûrement frère et sœur, car tous deux possédaient la même bouche un peu crispée et les mêmes yeux. D'étranges yeux, d'ailleurs, d'un bleu très vif, électrique, une couleur parfaitement impossible… Et pourtant… Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était très grand ; leurs corps étaient plutôt minces, presque fluets. La jeune femme avait des cheveux d'un blond cendré, un visage régulier et une expression parfaitement neutre. Lui était brun, les traits plutôt marqués, mais neutre également. Ils étaient vêtus simplement, mais avec cette simplicité étudiée des personnes fortunées. La robe a taille haute de la demoiselle fit un instant oublier aux matelots qu'elle n'était pas l'unique femme a bord…

La notion de beauté est relative, mais eux semblait être au-dessus de ce concept. Ils étaient enchanteurs. Surnaturels. Il semblait presque qu'une douce lumière émanait de leurs peaux blanches …

« Quels sont vos noms ? interrogea le capitaine sans laisser entrevoir un instant ce qu'il pouvait penser de ces créatures.

-Mon nom est Jan Zimmermann, répondit le garçon d'une voix grave et parfaitement égale, et cette jeune femme est ma sœur Helga.

-Savez-vous pourquoi vous vous trouvez sur ce bâtiment ?

-Vous nous emmenez à Providence, dit à son tour la jeune fille, pour que nous soyons jugés pour crime de sorcellerie et probablement exécutés. »

Son point de vue était parfaitement réaliste, mais qu'elle l'exprime avec tant d'indifférence provoqua une réaction de surprise respectueuse dans l'équipage. Un regard du capitaine fit taire les murmures.

« Très bien. Comme vous connaissez la situation, il est inutile de s'étendre sur les détails. Vous pourrez agir sur ce navire comme bon vous semble, car vous n'avez pas l'air assez insensés pour vouloir essayer de vous rebeller.

-Ce serait en effet absurde, approuva Jan dont la neutralité commençait à déstabiliser Aubrey.

-Mais si par hasard vous ne vous soumettiez pas à mes ordres sachez que je n'hésiterai pas à vous mettre aux fers. »

Quelques coups de sifflets plus tard, l'équipage reprenait son fonctionnement normal.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

« Des nouvelles de l'est… »

Jeremy posa la lettre encore cachetée sur la table et s'assis près de son cousin.

« Je ne l'ai pas ouverte, j'ai pensé que tu… Enfin… »

Michael prit la missive et l'ouvrit.

« Alors ? »

Michael eut un soupir de soulagement. Il s'humecta les lèvres et murmura avec un doux sourire :

« Quatre… Quatre de plus… »

Michael était serein. Comme prévu, les Andropov ressurgissait du néant… Peut-être seraient-ils plus nombreux que ce qu'il craignait…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

« Herr Zimmermann ? » lança Mary au jeune homme, l'arrachant à la contemplation de l'océan.

« Miss Danaway ? » répondit-il du même ton avec un air espiègle.

Elle s'approcha de lui avec un sourire franc sur le visage.

« Ravie de te voir, même si c'est en pareilles circonstances.

-Tu crois vraiment que nous allons arriver jusqu'à Providence ? » répliqua-il aussitôt.

Mary pouffa.

« Non, bien sur. J'aurais du me douter qu'Helga et toi aviez un plan de dernière minute.

-Notre arrivée sur ce bateau était déjà un plan de dernière minute.

-Que veux tu dire ?

-Les choses vont mal, Mary. Nous devons accélérer notre plan. »

Le jeune femme pris cette nouvelle avec difficulté.

« Accélérer notre plan… Il va déjà bien trop vite…

-Tu dis ça parce que tu as peur pour ton lieutenant ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui en un mouvement très vif, contrariée.

« Comment cela ?

-Ton capitaine est peut-être aveugle mais pas moi. Helga et moi l'avons remarqué tout de suite. A ne plus fréquenter les tiens, tu en oublies que leur perception est meilleure que celle des autre. »

Mary soupira, vaincue.

« C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ce n'est pas idiot, Mary. Mais il va falloir que tu passes outre. Et peut-être que si notre combat finit vite… »

Jan laissa sa phrase en suspens, laissant comme un espoir à une idylle qui n'était même pas encore tout a fait née…

« Que devons nous faire ?

-Je t'expliquerai bientôt. Il nous faut tout d'abord nous mettre l'équipage dans la poche.

-Vous leur en avez déjà mis plein la vue…

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait comme nous ? »

Il lui prit la main, et pendant un court instant ses doigts brillèrent d'un léger halo de lumière, comme ceux de Jan. Elle les retira comme si elle s'était brûlée.

« Tu es fou ? Ils ne me connaissent que comme leur lieutenant et il ne doit pas en être autrement, les marins ne doivent pas nous amalgamer, c'est compris ?

-Compris, lieutenant. Je vais rejoindre Helga, à plus tard ! »

Mary resta accoudée au bastingage et, après avoir vérifié que personne ne la regardait, redonna un instant à sa main le halo surnaturel dont les circonstances l'avaient prive...

**Vous devez commencer à y voir plus clair, non ? Reviewez, s'il vous plait !**


	13. Les Premices de la Tempete

**IMPORTANT ****: J'écris –pour les vacances- sur un clavier ne possédant aucun accent et je suis obligée de m'en remettre a la bonne volonté de mon correcteur automatique. Ne faites donc pas trop attention a ces fautes… Merci !**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne gagne pas d'argent grâce a tout ça (et c'est bien dommage), et surtout pas grâce au Surprise et son équipage car ils ne sont pas a moi.

**Note de l'auteur :** Comme on me l'a fait remarquer, cette histoire tourne vraiment au fantastique et ce n'est pas pres de s'arranger… Alors accrochez-vous ! Si vous voulez savoir a quoi ressemble les personnages que j'ai pris d'ailleurs pour les fourrer dans cette histoire (je parle d'Helga, Jan et Michael), laissez moi un mot et je vous trouverais des images…

**Reponses aux reviews :**

****

**Gaeriel Palpatine :** Oui, je t'avoue que je trouve plus drole d'ajouter un peu de magie dans une histoire 'normale' comme Master and Commander… C'est dans quel film que Russel Crowe apparaît a poil ? Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre XIII**

**Les Prémices de la Tempête**

« S'il te plait, Will, fait ça pour moi ! »

Blakeney fixa Peter d'un regard incrédule.

« Et je peux savoir en quoi ça t'arrange de prendre ton quart a minuit au lieu de huit heure ?

-Je t'en prie ne me demande pas pourquoi mais s'il te plait laisse moi prendre ton quart ! »

Will soupira.

« Si ça t'amuses, prend-le ; mais tu sais que tu es vraiment bizarre en ce moment ? Tu m'inquiètes, tu sais !

-Oui je sais. Désolé. »

Peter sauta dans les escaliers et monta sur le pont à toute allure. Williamson s'approcha du jeune garçon.

« Tu sais ce qu'il a ? »

Blakeney secoua la tête.

« Il est comme ça depuis qu'on a quitté les eaux de Providence. Je suis sur que ce n'est pas normal… »

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Si Peter avait tant voulu prendre ce quart, c'était parce qu'il comptait sur les insomnies de Mary pour profiter d'un instant d'intimité avec elle. Ils n'en avaient plus eu depuis les quinze ans de la jeune fille et, aux cours des deux jours suivants, ils n'avaient pas vraiment put se parler. Peter commençait à ressentir comme un manque…

Comme il l'avait prévu, elle ne tarda pas à sortir prendre l'air. Quittant l'intérieur du navire et ses marins assoupis. Des qu'il l'aperçut, il se dirigea vers elle.

« Auriez-vous un instant a m'accorder, lieutenant ? »

A sa grande surprise, il vit les joues pâles de la jeune fille devenir toute rose. Elle lui sourit.

« Bien sur ! Vous avez quelque chose à me dire ?

-Si on s'asseyait ? »

Ils prirent place au même endroit que deux jours auparavant.

« Avant toute chose, je tenais a vous dire que si vous trouvez que ma conduite a été déplacée l'autre jour, je suis vraiment désolé et… Je veux dire…

-Je ne l'ai pas trouvée déplacée. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui.

« Evidemment, nous ne sommes pas sensés… Enfin… Ah zut, voila que je me mets à chercher mes mots moi aussi… »

Elle s'arrêta et lui lança un regard amusé.

« On s'est mis dans une drôle de situation, vous ne trouvez pas ? J'ai toujours eu le chic pour me mettre dans les ennuis…

-Ca s'est sur, nous aurions difficilement put trouver plus compliqué comme relation…

-Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire…

-Comment ?

-Rien… »

Gênés, ils se mirent à regarder ailleurs, jusqu'à ce que Peter se décide à parler de nouveau.

« Et si nous oublions tout cela un moment ?

-Comment cela ?

-Le navire, les matelots, votre grade et le mien… »

Il glissa son bras dans son dos pour la tenir par la taille.

« Si nous profitions qu'il fait nuit pour être juste tous les deux… »

Mary posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme en signe d'assentiment et ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bonden regarda les deux jeunes gens enlacés. Il secoua la tête. Ca devait bien arriver… Encore fallait-il espérer que ça ne se sache pas trop… Et surtout, surtout, le capitaine… _(NDA : ça y est, j'ai fait rentrer Bonden ! Bon ok ce n'est pas lourd, mais ça va prendre de l'importance…)_

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Clarisse arriva à Paris en un temps record. Une fois au Marais, elle retrouva Jeremy et Michael, qui l'accueillirent chaleureusement. Ils étaient si heureux de la revoir vivante !

« Résumons la situation, fit Michael après avoir servit une bière à ses cousins. Mary est sur le Surprise avec Jan et Helga. A eux trois, ils ne tarderont pas a l'amener au bon endroit. Quant a nous, nous devons être la pour les accueillir.

-De combien de forces disposons-nous ?

-Ce chiffre change chaque jour. Les grandes familles ont été éclatées au quatre coins de l'Europe, il y a eu tant de massacre qu'on ignore qui vit ou non… Et de temps à autre, nous avons la surprise de voir débarquer une personne que l'on croyait morte… Pour l'instant, nous ne sommes qu'une vingtaine mais nous reprenons des forces petit à petit… Le temps que le Surprise atteigne le portail, notre force peut très bien doubler.

-Nous verrons donc cela en temps utile. » trancha Clarisse.

Elle ne le dit pas, mais elle mourrait d'envie de voir tous ces gens, dont elle connaissait la présence, réunis à nouveau, tous ensembles… Les Andropov et leurs nattes noires… Les Zimmermann et leurs yeux si bleus… Les têtes blondes et rousses des Desanges… Et elle parmi eux…

Soudain, des pas derrière elle la firent sursauter.

« Tante Priscilla ! s'ecria-t-elle en reconnaissant la maigre femme aux cheveux précocement gris qui venait a sa rencontre.

-Tu vois Clarisse, fit Michael avec une lueur amusée dans ses yeux anthracite, il y a parfois des miracles… Et l'heure de notre retour approche… »

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thomas Pratty _(NDA : un des nouveau aspirants du début, celui qui tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs de Mary ; vous l'aviez oublié, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien moi aussi ! Mais il est de retour !)_ faisait grise mine. Ces histoires de sorcellerie, les captifs a son bord… Tout cela l'inquiétait sérieusement. Son tempérament téméraire comportait certaines limites. Et elles étaient atteintes depuis très longtemps… Et cette maudite Danaway qui semblait tout connaître de ce monde inconnu… Elle n'y était probablement pas étrangère… Il reposa avec rage le livre sur lequel il essayait, en vain, de se concentrer.

« Que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda poliment Peter.

-Il ne m'arrive rien, justement. Je n'arrive pas à penser, je n'arrive pas à lire ni à travailler… Rien qu'à la pensée que nous allons retourner dans cet endroit horrible j'ai des sueurs froides.

-Je crains que nous en soyons tous au même point.

-Pas tous. »

En prononçant ces derniers mots, Thomas s'était accoudé sur la table qui les séparait et lui avait jeté un regard hostile.

« Si c'est a moi que vous pensez en disant cela, vous avez tort.

-Oh non, je ne pensais pas a vous, répondit le jeune homme en balayant cette idée d'un geste de la main. Je pensais a eux. »

Il désigna les Zimmermann, qui jouaient paisiblement aux échecs a quelques mètres de la.

« Ils seront probablement exécutés à notre arrivée, et ils se comportent comme s'ils étaient en croisière. »

Peter ne répondit pas. Lui aussi était troublé par le comportement des deux captifs.

« Et il y a aussi Danaway. »

Tandis que Peter lui jetait un regard surpris, Thomas répéta plusieurs fois le nom de Danaway d'un ton haineux.

« Entre elle et sa peste de sœur… Je suis sure qu'elle est liée en partie ou totalement a ce qui nous arrive. Maudite pimbêche…

-Ce n'est pas une pimbêche ! » fit vivement Peter.

Thomas haussa un sourcil.

« Vous la défendez ? Vous avec qui elle était si vindicative ?

-Elle m'a sauvé la vie deux fois. Et nos rapports ont bien changé depuis.

-A quel point ?

-Je ne vous permets pas ce genre d'insinuation, Pratty. »

Le lieutenant n'appréciait pas que le jeune homme s'approche du secret qu'il partageait avec Mary. Leur conversation s'arrêta donc la, tous deux s'épiant désormais d'un œil soupçonneux…

**C'est tout pour le moment… Reviewez !**


	14. Tout se Met en PLace

**IMPORTANT ****: J'écris –pour les vacances- sur un clavier ne possédant aucun accent et je suis obligée de m'en remettre a la bonne volonté de mon correcteur automatique. Ne faites donc pas trop attention a ces fautes… Merci !**

**Disclaimer :** Le Surprise et son équipage originel ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

**Note de l'auteur :** Petite annonce : les grandes révélations se feront dans le chapitre 16 (en cours de rédaction) et le slash est prévu pour les chapitres 17 ou 18 (en préparation). D'ici la ne zappez pas ! _(des médecins arrivent et essaient de maîtriser l'auteur qui parvient à les assommer avec son tabouret)_

**Réponse a LA review (de Gaeriel Palpatine) :**

****

Snif… Toutes mes lectrices sont parties en vacances… _(se mouche bruyamment)_ Tant pis. Roméo et Juliette n'aurait pas été la comparaison que j'aurais faite… Bon sinon je poste tous les soirs vers cette heure-ci donc même si tu reçois plus les alertes (sauf hier soir, malheureusement, j'ai eu des ennuis techniques mais normalement…)… Tu sais ou me trouver ;) !

**Chapitre XIV**

**Tout se Met en Place**

« Toujours en train de rêver a ta douce, Joe ? »

Joseph Nagle, qui jouait distraitement avec un léger ruban bleu, jeta un regard amusé à son ami William Warley.

« Eh oui, moi je ne suis pas marié depuis des années a une fille qui ne me fait plus rêver !

-Et ça rime, en plus… Elle va te rendre irrécupérable ! »

Les deux hommes rirent de bon coeur. Mais Joe, qui n'avait visiblement pas la tête a ça, reprit vite une expression de gravité.

« Elle te manque ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça qui me chiffonne…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Nagle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de garder ça pour lui… Mais le besoin de se confier était le plus fort.

« Je t'ai déjà parlé d'elle ?

-Pas vraiment. J'ai eu droit à une description physique détaillée et j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle venait de Liverpool comme toi, mais je ne crois pas que tu m'aies seulement dit son nom.

-C'est une fille assez riche, mais bizarrement ses parents ne voyaient aucune objection à ce que nous flirtions tous les deux. Ca m'avait pas mal surpris… Une fille bien élevée, avec de l'éducation et tout ce qu'il faut… Son père était un étranger, un allemand il me semble. »

Joe fit une pause et posa ses yeux sur le délicat ruban.

« Elle s'appelle Kelly Zimmermann.

-Zimmermann ? Comme…

-Comme eux, acheva-t-il en faisant un mouvement de tête vers les captifs.

-Tu penses qu'ils sont de sa famille ?

-J'en sais rien, c'est bien le problème. »

Warley jeta un coup d'œil aux jeunes gens, penchés sur des livres que le docteur Maturin leur avait prêté.

« Tu voudrais leur demander ? »

Nagle regarda son ami d'un air incrédule.

« Apres tout, tu risques quoi ? » continua Will.

Il se leva, suivit aussitôt par Joe. Ils s'approchèrent doucement de Jan et Helga, qui les intimidaient malgré leur position de faiblesse.

« Excusez-moi ; commença Nagle, leur faisant lever le nez de leur livres ; mais je pourrais vous posez une question ?

-Je vous en prie, fit poliment Helga.

-Y aurait-il dans votre famille une jeune fille prénommée Kelly ? »

Les deux captifs échangèrent un regard, et Jan demanda :

« Kelly ? Vingt-deux ans, brune, vivant a Liverpool ?

-Oui…

-C'est la cousine de notre père, expliqua Helga. Vous la connaissez ?

-Seulement Joe ; dit rapidement Warley, qu'une crainte inconsciente poussait à se convaincre qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec eux.

-Joe… repeta Jan.

-Joseph ? Joseph Nagle ? demanda Helga.

-Oui, c'est cela, confirma Nagle.

-On nous a parlé de vous, » souffla Jan en fixant le jeune homme de ses yeux beaucoup trop bleus.

Mal à l'aise, Joe baissa les siens. Soutenir le regard du garçon lui était tout bonnement impossible.

« Elle vous aime beaucoup, reprit Jan. Elle nous l'a dit…

-Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue… Elle va bien ? Elle n'est toujours pas mariée ?

-Toujours pas, lui répondit la jeune fille, et elle vous attend. »

Ces bonnes paroles mirent Nagle d'excellente humeur. Tous les quatre continuèrent à bavarder encore un moment, les marins oubliant presque le triste sort réservé au frère et à la sœur. Quand les deux jeunes hommes retournèrent à leur occupation, ce fut Mary qui prit discrètement leur place.

« Alors ça y est, vous êtes adoptées ? se moqua-t-elle.

-Oui, et on a même pas eu besoin de mentir… fit Helga.

-Enfin presque pas, » souffla son frère.

Le regard qu'ils échangèrent alors tous les trois avait cette fois quelque chose d'un peu triste, mais aussi de profondément cruel…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Clarisse regarda les listes affichées dans le sombre couloir. Elle passa et repassa devant, les relisant à chaque fois, chaque nom, chaque chiffre, avec une avidité malsaine. Michael la regarda faire un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prit enfin la peine de s'adresser a lui.

« Qui a eut l'idée de ces listes ? l'interrogea-t-elle d'un ton acide.

-C'est Mary. Elle avait besoin de cela pour faire son deuil… Classer les vivants d'un coté et les morts de l'autre…

-Que signifient ces chiffres ?

-C'est le pourcentage de survivants… »

Clarisse s'arrêta devant une des feuilles et y posa son front.

« Tu vois, Mike, c'est dans ces moments-la que je la déteste. Pourquoi les as-tu gardées ? acheva-t-elle en se remettant à faire les cent pas.

-Elles permettent aux arrivants de savoir… »

Elle lui tournait le dos, son corps se découpant en ombre chinoise dans la lumière insuffisante et pale du soupirail.

« Quelle famille a le plus faible pourcentage de survie ? » demanda-t-elle.

Michael ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« Les Danaway. Il ne reste plus que Mary et toi, tu le sais… »

Clarisse n'ajouta rien. Elle se contenta de repartir. Une fois seul, Michael effleura de ses longs doigts blancs le nom de Mary… Avant de rejoindre ses cousins.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Peter rejoignit Mary a leur point de rendez-vous habituel, sur le pont, derrière une pile de caisse qui les empêchaient d'être vus –du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Ce soir, assise comme toujours a coté de lui, Mary paraissait préoccupée. Elle se passait fréquemment une main sur le front d'un geste particulièrement nerveux.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Danaway ? »

Malgré les sentiments qu'il lui portait, Peter n'avait encore jamais réussi a se résoudre a appeler Mary par son prénom, ce qui était d'ailleurs réciproque. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était capable d'oublier totalement leur grade et les convenances qu'il entraînait.

« Ce n'est rien, prétendit la jeune femme.

-C'est bien vrai, ce mensonge ? »

Elle ne répliqua pas. Ce qui, songea Peter, était vraiment la preuve que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais si elle avait décidé de se taire, autant essayer de faire parler un mur… Il se contenta donc de l'embrasser, espérant qu'un peu de tendresse la calmerait… Ce fut le cas. Du moins au départ.

La relation qu'entretenaient les deux jeunes gens était relativement platonique. Il faut dire que la situation ne se prêtait guère a quelque chose de plus sérieux… Mary semblait se contenter du peu qu'ils s'accordaient, quant a Peter, il était encore trop débutant malgré les quelques histoires d'amour qu'il avait derrière lui pour être du genre a presser inutilement les choses… Mais…

Il se plaça dans le dos de Mary et défit sa queue de cheval. Il commença a lui caresser les cheveux, les respirant comme pour emplir définitivement ses narines de la douce odeur qu'ils dégageaient _(NDA : comme dit Gaeriel, n'oublions pas que c'est de la fiction, tout le monde sent bon même sur un bateau)_. Un peu plus détendue qu'auparavant, elle se laissa faire, il poursuivit donc en couvrant de baiser son cou, ses épaules, son dos…

Etrangement, quand il atteignit un point précis, elle se crispa. Peter le sentit.

« Danaway ? »

Elle se dégagea un peu, toujours accroupie, et mit sa main a l'endroit qui l'avait fait se tendre brusquent, juste en dessous de son épaule droite.

« Excusez-moi, fit-elle, mais j'ai… Euh… Une cicatrice, a cet endroit. Je ne supporte pas qu'on la touche. Ca me… Ca me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

-Que vous est-il arriv ? »

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

« On en reparlera une autre fois, d'accord ? »

Elle se leva, bien droite dans la lumière nocturne. Elle resta ainsi un moment, s'imprégnant de cette image. Peter, troublé, pensa soudain qu'il l'avait déjà vue a terre. Quelque part… Il y avait longtemps… Ou ? Quand ?

« Au revoir, Calamy. »

Cela sonna comme un adieu aux oreilles de Peter…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tous les occupants de la pièce se figèrent lorsque l'on sonna à la porte. Michael alla ouvrir. Une jeune femme trempée, dont les boucles auburn retombaient sur ses maigres épaules, se tenait devant la porte, un jeune enfant à ses cotés.

« Sonja _(NDA : on prononce comme Sonia)_… commença-t-il

-Dis-moi que nous allons en tuer, l'interrompit-elle.

-Nous n'attendions plus que toi. »

Michael se retourna vers l'intérieur.

« Nous partons des ce soir. »

**Chapitre prochain : les choses sérieuses commencent et les révélations ne sont plus très loin… Reviewez !**


	15. Tempete

**IMPORTANT ****: J'écris –pour les vacances- sur un clavier ne possédant aucun accent et je suis obligée de m'en remettre a la bonne volonté de mon correcteur automatique. Ne faites donc pas trop attention a ces fautes… Merci !**

**Disclaimer :** Le Surprise et son équipage originel ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

**Note de l'auteur :** Plus qu'un chapitre et vous saurez tout…

**Chapitre XV**

**Tempête**

Personne, pas même les marins les plus expérimentés, ne vit venir la tempête. L'instant d'avant, le ciel était clair, celui d'après, il était trop tard. Les Zimmermann étaient sur le pont quand le ciel devint menaçant, et il fut ensuite jugé trop dangereux pour eux d'essayer de rejoindre immédiatement l'intérieur ; il aurait été probable qu'une déferlante les auraient fauchés bien avant qu'ils arrivent…

Mary, comme tous les autres, faisait de son mieux pour essayer de maintenir le bateau en état. Elle se dirigea vers le mat de misaine dont on rentrait les voiles, tout près de la ou se trouvaient les Zimmermann. Tout se passait relativement bien, quand…

« Attention ! »

La barre transversale qui tenait une partie des voiles du mat s'était brisé. Emporté par le vent, il vola en direction de la mer avec une telle force qu'il déchira et emporta avec lui toute une partie des voiles. Et malheureusement, Mary et les Zimmermann étaient sur son passage…

En quelques secondes, ils furent plaqués au bastingage. Peter courut vers eux pour essayer de les débarrasser des voiles et de la barre, mais il arriva juste au moment ou un creux les fit basculer par-dessus bord. Il tendit le bras pour attraper Mary, laquelle tendis sa main pour s'en saisir et la ferma… Une seconde trop tôt. Empêtrée dans les cordages véhiculés par le monceau de voiles et de cordages, elle se débattit un instant avant de sombrer avec les deux autres. Un instant, une main émergea encore des flots sombres, puis s'évanouit tel un fantôme évanescent. Tous trois étaient trop alourdis par les mètres de tissu gorgés d'eau qui les retenaient pour pouvoir remonter à la surface.

« Mary ! hurla Peter. Mary ! Remonte, je t'en supplie ! »

Mais les flots restaient vides. Rapidement, même les cordages, trop légers pour couler, furent emmenés dans les profondeurs.

« Mary…

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Aubrey, arrivé trop tard pour voir ce qui s'était passé.

-Danaway… lui répondit Peter en montrant au loin l'endroit ou elle avait disparue. Les Zimmermann… Ils ont coulés avec les voiles… »

Aubrey regarda attentivement les flots, essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose. Mais il ne vit que de l'eau, une eau presque noire, a perte de vue… Et lorsqu'il leva la tête, il vit une lueur verte…

« Le portail ! »

Et ils le traversèrent. Sans leurs prisonniers…

Et sans Danaway…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

« Ca y est. Ils arrivent. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. »

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

L'autre coté du portail était parfaitement calme. Tous ou presque redescendirent a l'intérieur du navire. Quand le lieutenant Pullings arriva, il vit tous les marins aux aguets, attendant comme un compte-rendu de la tempête. Il déglutit puis annonça :

« Nous sommes de l'autre coté du portail. Mais nous avons perdu les prisonniers. »

Il marqua un léger temps d'arrêt.

« Et le lieutenant Danaway. »

Tous les marins se regardèrent. Danaway n'était pas vraiment appréciée, mais sa perte était lourde de conséquence pour l'équipage… Malgré tous ses défauts, elle était de loin un des officiers les plus compétents, et elle était encore si jeune… Mais surtout… Comment rentrer sans elle ? Elle seule connaissait réellement le fonctionnement des portails… Quant aux Zimmermann, ils avaient presque fini par être populaires parmi l'équipage…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bonden, a la barre cette nuit-la une fois de plus, vit Calamy rejoindre le point de ses rendez-vous avec Danaway…

« Lieutenant Calamy ? » appela-t-il.

Peter se leva et alla le rejoindre.

« Un problème, Bonden ?

-Non, je me disais juste… Enfin vous savez, je sais que vous faisiez partie des rares qui avaient fini par apprivoiser et à apprécier le lieutenant Danaway… Même si peu de gens s'en était rendu compte… »

Peter fronça les sourcils. Bonden soupira.

« Mettez vous a ma place, lieutenant, et regardez l'endroit que vous venez de quitter. »

Ne comprenant pas ce que Bonden désirait lui montrer, Peter lui obéit. Puis il comprit. D'ici, on voyait parfaitement cet endroit qu'il pensait à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il jeta à Bonden un regard inquiet.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, sir, j'ai gardé ca pour moi et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous mettre dans l'embarras avec ca… Surtout pas maintenant que la pauvre fille est morte… Mais je me disais que peut-être vous auriez besoin d'en parler un peu…

-Je vous remercie… Mais ca ira. »

Il baissa la tête.

« Ca ira… » souffla-t-il doucement.

Il tourna les talons et prit la direction de son hamac. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, Bonden entendit un rire sardonique s'élever derrière lui.

« J'en étais sur. »

Pratty sortit de l'ombre, une lueur moqueuse dans le regard.

« J'étais sur qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Calamy et Danaway.

-Lieutenant…

-Vous allez me demander de garder le secret ? »

Bonden acquiesça. Tout d'abord parce que Calamy lui était sympathique, comme à presque tout l'équipage, ensuite parce que tout risquait de lui retomber sur le dos.

« Je vais y réfléchir… Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça et tenez la barre, Bonden.

-Bien, lieutenant. »

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

L'occasion était trop belle pour Pratty. La mort de Danaway n'avait en rien apaisé la haine qu'il lui vouait de son vivant, et a défaut de pouvoir se défouler sur elle, se serait Calamy qui lui servirait de tête de turc…

Le lendemain, il le rejoint sur le pont avec la ferme intention de faire payer à Calamy la situation dans laquelle le Surprise se trouvait…

« Alors Calamy, comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, merci, répondit l'intéressé d'une voix qui n'aurait convaincu personne.

-Effectivement, vous avez l'air en super forme, » ironisa Pratty.

Il s'accouda au bastingage, tout près de Peter.

« Effectivement, si votre chère et tendre n'est plus la…

-Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne tolérerais pas ce genre de sous-entendus !

-Je ne sous-entends rien, Calamy, j'énonce une situation réelle. »

Une expression de fureur se peignit soudain sur les traits de Peter. Il prit Pratty par le bras et lui souffla d'un ton amer :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, a la fin ? Vous voulez savoir si j'étais amoureux d'elle ? Eh bien oui, je l'étais, ça vous va ? Maintenant laissez-moi tranquille et laissez cette pauvre Mary en paix.

-Jamais. C'est a cause d'elle que nous en sommes la et que nous ne pourrons probablement pas rentrer chez nous de sitôt. Et vous, si vous avez été assez faible et assez stupide pour vous y attacher, c'est qu'en plus d'être un idiot vous vous êtes complètement laissée manipuler. »

Le coup de poing partit tout seul.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

La nuit suivante fut un calvaire pour Calamy. Des qu'il fermait les yeux, la scène de la mort de Danaway se rejouait sans fin devant ses yeux, amplifiée de mille détails sordides. Cent fois, il la vit manquer sa main d'une fraction de seconde, de quelques millimètres… Cent fois il la vit tomber par-dessus bord, se débattre et couler, laissant juste sa main flotter encore quelques courtes secondes a la surface…

Mais de temps à autre, il se voyait la suivre et la laisser l'emporter dans les profondeurs marines. Accrochée a son bras, elle sombrait inexorablement, refusant obstinément de le lâcher. Il se sentit suffoquer, se noyer. Une autre fois, Mary était déjà morte lorsqu'il la rejoignit sous l'eau, et elle le fixait de ses immenses yeux morts. Une autre fois, ce n'était pas Mary qu'il retrouvait sous l'eau, c'était ce garçon, si beau, si pale… Son ami, le fragile Ethan, qui s'accrochait a lui avec le désespoir des morts en sursis… Encore une autre fois, Mary l'embrassait sous les eaux comme elle ne l'avait jamais embrassé, mais en même temps elle lui prenait tout l'air qui restait dans ses poumons et il mourait avec dans les oreilles le rire moqueur de Pratty…

Ce fut Pullings qui le réveilla en plein cauchemar… Thomas Pullings qui devinait probablement la cause des émois du jeune lieutenant…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

« Terre en vue ! »

De loin, cela ressemblait à Providence. Cela avait les reliefs de Providence. Cela avait l'orientation, la position de Providence.

Mais ce n'_était pas_ Providence.

L'architecture n'était pas celle d'un village anglais, ou de quoi que se soit de ce style. La plupart des habitations étaient d'immenses manoirs, comme ceux des colons de Louisiane ou aux Antilles, perchés sur des collines et ressemblant tous à des maisons hantées. Ils accostèrent dans le port désert, entouré de boutique et de comptoirs embriques les uns dans les autres. Le silence était oppressant. Pendant quelques minutes qui parurent des heures, les marins se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, sans oser bouger. Puis il y eut le signal.

Cela surgit de partout. Le navire fut assaillit par des hommes et des femmes armés jusqu'aux dents. Ce fut la débandade parmi les marins car aucun n'était arm ; certains allèrent chercher des armes dans le bateau, d'autres s'enfuirent dans les rues. Ceux qui avaient déjà débarqué furent obligés de choisir cette dernière solution.

Peter se vit donc forcé de parcourir les rues de cette ville inconnue, il courut en cherchant comment retrouver les marins ayant fui. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir bien longtemps, car il se prit un majestueux coup de poing en tournant au coin d'une rue. Il tomba à la renverse et entendit une voix familière lui dire :

« Ne bougez plus ou je tire. »

Il leva les yeux. C'était Mary Danaway, un fusil braqué sur lui.

Mais ce n'était plus la simple jeune fille qu'il connaissait.

Il suffit à Peter d'une fraction de seconde pour comprendre ou il avait vu Mary pour la première fois.

**Ta dam ! Surpris ? En tout cas tout s'éclaire au prochain chapitre… Reviewez !**


	16. Combe Crosse

**IMPORTANT ****: J'écris –pour les vacances- sur un clavier ne possédant aucun accent et je suis obligée de m'en remettre a la bonne volonté de mon correcteur automatique. Ne faites donc pas trop attention a ces fautes… Merci !**

**Disclaimer :** Le Surprise et son équipage originel ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est le chapitre des révélations ! Le slash est pour le chapitre prochain.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Gaeriel Palpatine :** Maieuh ! Le garde pas pour toi toute seule ! Tu sauras dans le prochain chapitre la vraie raison pour laquelle Mary n'a pas supporté ce contact… Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre XVI**

**Combe Crosse**

**(ou si vous préférez : ou l'auteuse voulait en venir…)**

C'était bien Mary. Mais une Mary métamorphosée. Elle était habillée d'un pantalon et d'un haut moulant qui laissait apparaître ses bras. Peter, qui avait toujours cru qu'elle était maigre, découvrit une musculature que la jeune fille avait toujours prit grand soin de dissimuler. Ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient seulement en dessous des épaules, se trouvaient désormais nattés jusqu'à sa taille. Et elle rayonnait. Comme Jan, comme Helga… Comme Ethan… Comme elle-même, plus d'un an auparavant, lors de cette fameuse réception chez les Harkins…

Ethan Harkins était plus qu'un ami pour Peter. Il l'avait rencontré lors de cette réception, Mary était la… Au piano, c'était elle qui chantait… Elle était si différente, alors… Plus juvénile, avec plus de rondeurs, plus gaie… Et sans le petit quelque chose d'adulte et de malheureux qu'on sentait au fond des prunelles de la nouvelle Mary…

« Mary… Vous êtes en vie…

-Levez-vous. »

Elle avait donnée cet ordre d'un ton sec. Il lui obéit mais fit un nouvel essai.

« Mary, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Vous étiez morte et… Je…

-Ma noyade n'était qu'une mise en scène, interrompit-elle, comme tout le reste. »

Peter se sentit soudain très mal. Une mise en scène ? Alors tout ça ce n'était… Qu'un _piège _?

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mary emmena Peter sans montrer l'ombre d'une émotion dans ce qui semblait être plus ou moins une prison. La stupeur s'empara de l'équipage lorsqu'ils virent la jeune fille. Aucun d'entre eux ne risqua pourtant le moindre mot, ayant compris immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas la pour les aider…

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent sans qu'ils bougent de leur prison. Celle-ci comportait le minimum de confort et d'hygiène nécessaire à leur séjour ; leurs geôliers ne se souciant d'eux que le minimum vital.

Au bout d'une semaine, outre leurs gardiens habituels, ils virent revenir Mary, Clarisse et les Zimmermann eux aussi revenus d'outre-tombe, accompagnés de visages inconnus mais possédant une vague impression de familiarité. Le jeu des ressemblances, probablement. Ni Mary ni Clarisse n'avaient repris les apparences auxquelles les anglais s'étaient habitués ; les deux filles, toute vêtues de velours vert émeraude pour l'aînée, bleu ciel pour sa cadette, de façon aussi riche et élégante que des princesses, possédaient une autorité et une noblesse incontestables, comme elle n'aurait jamais pu en avoir sans cette lumière qu'elles dégageaient et que tous les leurs dégageaient de même.

« Messieurs, commença Mary d'une voix calme mais assez forte pour que tous l'entendent, le moment des explications est venu. Mais avant de vous dire pourquoi vous êtes ici, je vais vous mettre au courant des nouveautés survenues cette semaine. Tout d'abord, vous avez été déclarés comme traîtres par vos supérieurs, donc même si vous vous échappiez et que vous arriviez par miracle à regagner la Terre, aucun salut ne vous y attend. »

Un lourd silence accueilli cette déclaration. Mary fit un petit signe de la main et plusieurs hommes ouvrirent grilles qui les retenaient.

« Si vous voulez bien prendre place… »

Au même instant, des chaises surgirent du sol. Il y en avait une pour chaque marin. Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis, la jeune femme reprit.

« Comme vous l'avez probablement compris, nous ne sommes ici ni a Providence, ni sur Terre. Cette ville s'appelle Combe Crosse. Vous y êtes parce que je vous y ai envoyé de façon volontaire. »

Elle parcourut son auditoire des yeux, vérifiant que tous étaient bien suspendus à ses lèvres. C'était le cas, et particulièrement celui de Peter, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la quitter un instant du regard.

« En effet, vous avez été les victimes d'un complot. Mais reprenons du début. Je suis arrivée sur ce navire dans le dessein pur et simple de vous espionner. J'ai été envoyée par l'Empereur Napoléon.

-Comment avez-vous pu… cria soudain Pullings. Vous, une anglaise ! »

Mary lui jeta un regard haineux qui trahissait son sang-froid apparent :

« Nous reviendrons sur mes motivations plus tard… Mais par la suite, reprit-elle comme si de rien n'était, nous nous sommes retrouvés par un parfait hasard a Providence. Probablement l'endroit ou je souhaitais le moins aller. Et pourtant… Cela a fait basculer pas mal de choses. Comme vous le savez, j'ai à cette occasion retrouvé ma sœur, Clarisse, disparue depuis près d'un an ; et c'est alors que j'ai repris contact avec mes cousins dont je m'étais plus ou moins coupée depuis plusieurs mois. Mais contrairement à ce que vous pensiez, je ne suis pas allée chercher Clarisse après votre arrestation. Mais avant.

-Ou voulez vous en venir ? demanda Aubrey.

-Vous avez été arrêtés par ma faute. »

Ce fut la stupeur parmi les marins.

« Ce laps de temps m'a permis de concocter de nouveaux plans, qui iraient beaucoup plus loin que la mission que l'on m'avait assigné. En effet, j'ai découvert sur le Surprise des documents dont même vous ignoriez la valeur, capitaine. Toutes les positions et missions de la flotte anglaise, leurs effectifs… Et même des notes sur l'infanterie terrestre… »

A ces mots, le lieutenant Howard devint rouge.

« Vos passions militaires m'auront grandement servi, Howard, » lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et commença un va-et-vient le long des rangs de son auditoire.

« Les missionnaires de Providence ont toujours été des empêcheurs de tourner en rond, l'Empereur le sait. Il m'a donc donné, en échange de ces documents, le feu vert pour utiliser le Surprise et ses ressources humaines et militaires pour détruire Providence. Il connaît la haine que je leur voue et savait que je ferais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir les réduire en miette…

-Vous m'aviez laissé entendre que c'était eux qui vous haïssaient… » intervint Peter.

Elle fit volte-face vers lui.

« Evidemment ! Malgré le fait que vous ne sembliez pas leur faire confiance, Thomson incarnait la voix de la raison ! Et puis vous étiez bien trop curieux, il fallait bien vous raconter quelque chose… De toute manière, je n'ai pas vraiment menti, étant donné que notre haine est réciproque… Le rôle de Jan et Helga Zimmermann a été de me prévenir que nous étions prêts pour cette attaque. Ils avaient aussi pour mission de voler quelques artefacts qui nous étaient nécessaires… Argent, armes…

-Mais ils n'ont pas pu y avoir accès ! fit Mowett.

-Ils ont très bien pu y avoir accès, tout le navire leur faisait une confiance quasi-aveugle… Il a suffit pour cela de quelques jours et quelques discussions truquées a l'avance pour vous plaire… Presque toutes étaient inventées ou bien modifiées, et personne n'y a rien vu… »

Nagle devint soudain très rouge.

« Vous nous avez menti ? murmura-t-il.

-Vous avez été l'un de ceux les plus faciles a manipuler, nous n'avons presque pas eu besoin d'inventer, il nous a suffit de vous conforter dans vos espoirs.

-Kelly…

-Est morte depuis des mois. »

De rouge, Joe passa à un blanc fantomatique. Mary se rapprocha de lui et lui expliqua doucement, comme à un jeune enfant :

« Et vous voyez, Joseph, c'est la que vous et moi nous trouvons soudain un point commun… C'est la mon motif et très bientôt le votre, quand vous saurez l'histoire… Son histoire… Qui est aussi un peu la mienne… Un peu celle de tous ces gens que vous voyez derrière moi… »

Elle s'éloigna.

« Je suis née à Londres, comme mon père et comme ma mère. Je me suis toujours considérée comme une véritable anglaise. Les gens que vous voyez derrière moi, mes cousins, oncles et tantes, étaient eux aussi très bien implantés dans leur pays, et souvent également dans celui de leur conjoint… Nous sommes anglais, prussiens, russes, français espagnols… Mais malheureusement nous avons été déclarés apatrides… Mais j'ai peur de donner des explications confuses. Tout me semble très clair, mais je ne raconte pas toujours très bien… C'est pourquoi si mon cousin Michael voulait bien prendre le relais…

-Bien sur, » fit l'intéressé.

Sortant du groupe, Michael fit une forte impression sur l'équipage. Il était assez charismatique, jugé comme très beau par ses cousines qui avaient l'habitude de passer leurs mains dans ses cheveux noirs, même au risque qu'il les envoie balader.

« Nous ne sommes pas des humains à proprement parler, lâcha-t-il sans préambule. Nous sommes vampires, loups-garous, païens, athées, voyants, telecinetiques, télépathes, pyrokinesites _(NDA : j'avoue ne pas être sure du dernier)_… Tout un tas de mots bien savants que les votre se sont empressé de généraliser sous un seul : sorcier… Si je vous dis 'sorcier', a quoi pensez vous ? Baguettes magiques, balais volants, monstres suceurs de sang, sacrifices humains, orgies… Tout un tas de balivernes que l'on raconte pour faire peur aux enfants, mais auxquelles les adultes ne croient pas… Enfin c'était le cas…

« Les événements de la révolution étaient prévisibles, même pour les personnes ne possédant aucun don de voyance. Nous les vîmes venir des les années 1770. Des lors, nous comprimes le danger que cela sous-entendaient. La révolution était portée par l'athéisme. Hors, les autres nations craindraient les idées que cela véhiculait… Toutes les personnes ne faisant pas preuve d'une foi profonde envers les religions en vigueur seraient mises au ban de la société, ou peut-être même supprimées… C'est ce qui s'est produit.

« Toute notre génération a été conditionnée afin de pouvoir lutter contre cette menace. Les grandes familles du monde de la magie avaient, sans savoir exactement ce qui se produirait, prévu une menace de se genre et avaient commencé a organiser des mariages afin de favoriser le développement de nos pouvoirs innés. En plus de cela, filles et garçons ont été entraînés au maniement des armes et aux tactiques militaires… Nous nous sommes même cachés sous de faux noms… Mais cela n'a pas suffit.

« Nous avions fini par former une véritable armée de plus de deux cents membres. Mais comme aucune mesure ne semblait être prise contre nous, nous avons supposé que ce n'était pas encore pour cette fois. Nous avions tort. L'attaque était prévue pour avril 1805. _(NDA : c'est a dire au tout début du film 'Master__ and__ Commander', la nous sommes en mai 1806, pour information.)_

« Toutes les offensives contre les grandes familles de sorciers se sont produites presque simultanément, a peine à quelques jours d'intervalles. En nous attaquant nous, on s'assurait que les 'sorciers' des classes moyennes n'auraient plus de protecteurs et seraient désorganisés. La Prusse, la Russie, l'Espagne et l'Angleterre nous ont déclarés hors la loi et decretes notre suppression pure et simple. En clair : nous devions être éradiquées. Hommes, femmes, enfants… »

Michael regarda Nagle dans les yeux.

« Votre fiancée, une de mes tante, n'était pour eux qu'un nom de plus sur la longue liste des condamnés, tout comme mes frères, mes sœurs, mes parents… Ils en ont tués de plus jeunes qu'elle… »

Joe avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Mais un nouveau massacre est-il nécessaire ? lança Maturin. Le pardon et la paix seraient peut-être des solutions plus raisonnables…

-Voila bien une réflexion de chrétien, cracha Sonja avec mépris. Elle s'avança avec majesté, diaphane dans ses voiles blancs, une rage contenue dans la voix :

-Le pardon… Mais pour pardonner il faudrait déjà pouvoir oublier !

-L'oubli vient avec le temps, dit philosophiquement Mowett.

-Comment oublier quand l'infamie est marquée dans votre propre chair ?

-Votre propre chair ? » répéta Maturin.

Sonja se tourna vers un jeune garçon à la chevelure blonde.

« Montre leur, Dimitri, s'il te plait. »

Le garçon hocha la tête et enleva sa chemise. Il se mit dos aux matelots. Sous l'épaule droite, probablement gravée au couteau à même la peau, se trouvait une cicatrice, une étoile a cinq branches. « Voila pourquoi Mary ne voulait pas que je la touche, » comprit Peter.

« Chaque jour, reprit Sonja tandis que le garçon se rhabillait, cette cicatrice nous rappelle ce que nous sommes a vos yeux ; des monstres, des parias, des vagabonds apatrides…

-La France fut notre terre d'exil, lança Helga. C'était le seul pays qui nous épargnait… L'Empereur nous a accueilli les uns après les autres. Il nous a permis de reconstituer nos forces, en l'échange de notre loyauté.

-Et maintenant, poursuivit Jan, vous êtes comme nous. Vous n'êtes plus rien pour votre roi. Si vous vous conformez au décret, vous ne reverrez plus ni vos familles, ni vos amis. Mais si vous nous aidez… »

Il s'arrêta la, laissant à l'auditoire le loisir de terminer la phrase.

« Vous n'avez plus tellement le choix, fit Clarisse. Aidez-nous… »

Elle dévisagea Blakeney qui se trouvait être le plus proche d'elle.

« …Ou nous ne pourrons plus rien faire pour vous. »

**J'espère que ça vous plait… Mais ce n'est pas encore fini ! Pour la suite, reviewez !**


	17. Charmes Empoisonnes

**IMPORTANT ****: J'écris –pour les vacances- sur un clavier ne possédant aucun accent et je suis obligée de m'en remettre a la bonne volonté de mon correcteur automatique. Ne faites donc pas trop attention a ces fautes… Merci !**

**Disclaimer :** Il parait que le Surprise et son équipage d'origine ne m'appartiennent pas... Snif !

**Note de l'auteur :** Il y a bien un slash dans ce chapitre, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas faire passer se récit en R. Et pour ceux qui demande pourquoi, je répondrai… Parce que ça me soule.

**Réponses aux reviews (bon, ok a la review) :**

****

**Gaeriel Palpatine :** Ben ouais, j'adore les grands crossovers… Sauf que c'est pas la même magie utilisée dans Harry Potter… C'est beaucoup plus compliqué… Bonne lecture ! PS : oui, Nagle est libre.

**Chapitre XVII**

**Des Charmes Empoisonnés**

Combe Crosse se trouvait sur une petite île tropicale. Personne ne pouvait s'en échapper et aucune arme ne s'y trouvait… En apparence. Le capitaine Aubrey était persuadé qu'il y en avait, mais cachées dans des endroits introuvables pour des non-initiés.

Les anglais furent donc autorisés à se déplacer librement, certains manoirs étant mis entièrement à leur disposition. La ville était un véritable microcosme, qui produisait tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour se suffire a elle-même.

Les officiers s'étaient installés dans une maison près du port ; haute de quatre étages, elle était entourée de balcons qui faisaient parfois le tour du niveau. C'est la que se trouvait Peter, le regard perdu dans l'océan qui s'étendait non loin de la, songeant aux révélations qu'on lui avait faites la veille et a la conduite a suivre. On leur avait laissé une semaine pour faire leur choix. Soudain, il entendit des pas derrière lui.

« M. Calamy… fit une voix douce.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez visiter vos captifs, Danaway… »

Il se retourna pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas donné cette peine quand nous étions dans votre prison. Peut-être est-ce le fait que ce soit _une prison _qui vous rebute ? »

Depuis que Mary n'avait plus a jouer la comédie et donc regagné son rang de véritable Lady, elle ne se privait de rien qui puisse améliorer son apparence. Ses longs cheveux étaient retenus par une délicate fleur rouge, de même couleur que toute sa mise, on aurait dit un véritable joyau. Un rubis parmi la verdure ambiante. Un cadeau empoisonné, se dit Peter avec amertume.

« Les prisons me sont familières, dit-elle, un peu acide. J'ai probablement passé plus de temps dans une cellule que vous. Et je n'étais pas aussi bien traitée.

-Peut-être que ça vous donne meilleure conscience, après nous avoir trahi de cette façon…

-Je n'ai jamais été de votre camp, rectifia Mary. Je ne suis pas un traître à proprement parler. Plutôt… Une espionne.

-Appelez cela comme ça vous arrange. »

Il la dévisagea et s'approcha d'elle.

« Moi je vous appellerai une menteuse et une manipulatrice, cracha-t-il. Pratty avait raison, je ne suis qu'un idiot de m'être laissé manipuler… Comment avez-vous pu vous servir de moi ainsi ?

-Je croyais vous avoir déjà éclairé sur mes motivations.

-Cela ne vous obligeait pas à me mentir de la sorte ! cria-t-il.

-Et qu'auriez vous fait si je vous avais tout dit ? s'emporta Mary. Vous vous seriez empressé de me dénoncer à Aubrey !

-Ce n'est pas de ça que… »

Peter s'interrompit au beau milieu de sa phrase. Il sembla renoncer et s'assis sur le banc appuyé contre le mur de la maison.

« Ce n'est pas de ça dont vous vouliez parler ? compléta calmement la jeune fille.

-Non. Que vous m'ayez caché votre identité… J'aurais fait pareil. Mais pourquoi me faire croire que…

-Que je vous aimais ? C'est donc cela qui vous chagrine ? Cela avait donc tant d'importance a vos yeux ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Oui. C'était très important pour moi. »

Mary s'approcha du banc et s'y assis à son tour.

« Eh bien tant mieux. »

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune lieutenant.

« Parce que ça c'était vrai. »

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

« Alors ? fit Michael en jetant au docteur Maturin un regard pétillant de malice. Suis-je aussi intéressant qu'une espèce rare de scarabée ? »

A la suite d'une plaisanterie, Stephen avait révele au jeune homme qu'il aurait aimé examiner les différences qu'il y avait entre les sorciers et les humains normaux, et en particulier ce qui donnait à leur peau cet aspect surnaturel. Prompt à saisir une telle occasion de railler le médecin, Michael lui avait proposé de se servir de lui comme cobaye. Ils étaient donc désormais dans la chambre du médecin, assis face à face, Maturin examinant le bras du jeune homme.

« Beaucoup plus, répondit Stephen avec sérieux. Je n'avais encore jamais vu… Quand vous naissez, votre peau est ainsi ou cela vient avec l'age ?

-C'est de naissance. Mais nous pouvons le contrôler. »

Pour illustrer ces paroles, Michael libera son bras de l'étreinte de Stephen et 'éteignit' en quelque sorte le halo qui l'entourait. Même ainsi, il restait un très beau jeune homme.

« Quel age avez-vous, M. O'Flaherty ? demanda Maturin.

-Attention, on glisse dans le personnel… fit le garçon en riant. J'aurai dix-sept ans en septembre.

-Donc cela vous fait seize ans.

-Que vous êtes rabat-joie ! railla le jeune homme en roulant des yeux. Et vous, vous avez quel age ?

-Moi je suis vieux, répondit a son tour Stephen avec ironie. Déjà trente-cinq ans… _(NDA : je sais pas combien il a dans les bouquins, je mets cet age au pif parce que ça m'arrange)_

-Plus d'un tiers de siècle… Avec mes frères et sœurs, on avait parié qu'on atteindrait les cent ans…

-Vous en aviez beaucoup ?

-Nous étions dix-huit… Maintenant nous sommes trois… »

Le docteur haussa un sourcil.

« Trois ?

-Vous n'avez pas vu les deux autres… Ils ont refusé de se battre… Ces lâches nous ont laissé nous débrouiller… Je suis le plus vieux des branches O'Flaherty et Danaway a être resté pour me battre. Sur les quatre déserteurs que compte la famille, trois sont plus vieux que moi… Saviez-vous que le lieutenant Calamy connaissait notre famille depuis longtemps ?

-Non, je l'ignorais…

-A l'époque ou nous l'avons rencontré, nous nous cachions sous le nom de Harkins… Ils nous a suffit d'un tour de passe-passe… Il s'était lié d'amitié avec mon frère Ethan.

-Il est plus vieux que vous ?

-Oui, d'un an… Je l'ai toujours détesté. Alors que Mary… Même s'il l'a déçue, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui vouer un culte, ou presque… Jeremy, elle et moi avons du nous occuper de remettre en ordre la famille. Mais nous étions… Nous étions encore des enfants… »

Michael s'interrompit et secoua la tête.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous parle de tout cela. Ca ne vous intéresse sûrement pas…

-Au contraire. Je voudrais savoir ce qui vous motive vraiment… Qu'est-ce qui a pu vous poussez a vouloir la mort de ces gens…

-Eh bien… Comme vous le savez, je n'ai que seize ans, mais… »

Le jeune homme chercha ses mots. Il jeta un regard au plafond et lança :

« Je ne les ai jamais vraiment eu, ces seize ans, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Je me suis retrouvé à quinze ans avec des responsabilités de père de famille nombreuse, avec du sang sur les mains et des souvenirs horribles… Mary et moi ne dormons presque plus, nous avons sans cesse des migraines… Ce sont ces souvenirs qui l'empêchent de filer un amour parfait avec son lieutenant…

-Quoi ? »

Devant la réaction surprise du médecin, Mike reprit un sourire moqueur.

« Jan et Helga étaient effarés de voir que personne ne voyait rien… Votre Calamy s'est entiché de ma cousine, ça se voit comme les yeux au milieu de la figure… Quant à elle, elle est loin d'y être insensible. Normal ; il est beau garçon, il a l'air d'être plutôt malin et en plus il y a la vieille histoire du prestige de l'uniforme…

« Elle l'aime beaucoup, mais derrière lui elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de voir les soldats qui ont mutilés, tués ceux que nous aimions, et qui… »

Michael déglutit. Il ne semblait pas décidé à achever sa phrase.

« Qui quoi, si je puis me permettre ? »

Les yeux du jeune homme se perdirent dans le flou.

« Je préfère ne pas en parler, pas tout de suite… D'accord ? »

Il baissa la tête puis se tourna vers Stephen.

« Vous voulez continuer à me poser des questions sur mon physique un peu particulier ?

-Euh… Oui je me demandais… Comment se fait-il que vous soyez tous si minces malgré votre musculature ?

-C'est parce qu'ils sont tout en longueur… »

Michael enleva sa chemise.

« Vous voyez, continua-t-il, en désignant les muscles de ses épaules, quel que soit le travail que je fais faire a mes muscles, au lieu de gonfler, ils s'étirent… »

Il regarda le docteur, constatant que son petit jeu avait fait son effet.

« C'est idiot, docteur, mais vous savez… J'ai beaucoup regretté d'avoir cette apparence… »

Il se leva et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Maturin, beaucoup trop surpris pour émettre une quelconque protestation.

« Vous n'êtes pas un idiot, je pense que vous vous doutez de ce qu'ils nous ont fait, à Mary, a moi, aux autres filles et a d'autres garçons… Je me suis dit que peut-être… Si j'avais eu une autre apparence, ils m'auraient laissé tranquille… »

Le docteur Maturin saisissait parfaitement. Mais pour le moment, il était crispé sur sa chaise, plus tendu à chaque centimètre perdu entre leurs deux visages.

« Je suis tombé de tellement haut, cela a fait tellement mal… En fait j'aurais espéré que quelqu'un… Quelqu'un effacerait tout cela… »

Il posa un baiser sur la joue de Stephen, quelque chose de doux et de léger comme un papillon…

« Vous êtes si gentil, Stephen… Je vous en prie… »

L'adolescent continuait à couvrir les joues du docteur de baisers. Il était désormais a genoux sur les jambes de Maturin.

« S'il vous plait… » murmura encore le garçon.

Stephen se sentait sur le point de lui obéir. Michael était si jeune, si frais, si débordant de sensualité… Rougissant sous ses taches de rousseur, le docteur finit par céder. Tous deux s'embrassèrent longuement, Stephen serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui le torse immaculé du jeune garçon.

Sans cesser un instant d'embrasser Maturin, Michael se fit un devoir de lui enlever sa veste et sa chemise. Stephen ne fut pas en reste : il ne mit pas longtemps a déshabiller entièrement son jeune partenaire, lequel s'employait désormais a lui caresser ses épaules et son dos couverts de taches de son. Stephen avait l'esprit un peu embrouill ; il aurait aimé pouvoir caresser et embrasser chaque parcelle de ce corps désirable, mais il ressentait comme un léger malaise : la peau de Michael était gelée, si froide qu'il frissonnait a son contact, et il était si léger, comme une plume, comme un enfant affame...

Sans se rendre compte du malaise qui saisissait Stephen, l'adolescent continuait à le caresser, plus bas, toujours un peu plus bas… Quand il arriva à l'entrejambe de Maturin, il se fit soudain hésitant, presque intimidé. Mais Stephen n'avait nul besoin de plus pour prendre le jeune garçon. Il commença donc à le pénétrer, doucement, puis dans un mouvement de va-et-vient qui arracha des soupirs à Michael qui s'accrochait au docteur de toutes ses forces. Maturin ne mit plus très longtemps à venir, dans un dernier baiser enflammé du garçon.

Il firent plusieurs fois l'amour cette nuit la, mais sans que Michael ne jouisse a son tour. La plupart du temps, son regard restait un peu vitreux lors des orgasmes de son amant, et puis c'était tout. Très tard, beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit, alors que l'adolescent dormait d'un sommeil paisible, blotti contre le médecin, Maturin se demanda si Michael avait eu une raison de faire cela, ou bien s'il n'avait été guidé que par son désespoir…

**Arf, j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre ! C'est que mon deuxième lemon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vaut… Bonne lecture !**


	18. Choix

**Disclaimer:** Tout ce qui sort de Master and Commander n'est par définition pas à moi. La chanson, c'est Tout à un Détail Près, d'AqME. Le reste, c'est MON MIEN A MOI!!!!!

**Note de l'auteur:** Je n'ai pas écrit sur cette fic depuis août... Et puis je me suis rendue compte que ça faisait un an que j'étais inscrite... Alors pitié, pas taper!!! Voilà la suite, plus que quelques chapitres et je la termine, et j'essaie de poursuivre Gestes Interdits. J'essaierai d'écrire un chapitre tous les week-end au moins...

Normalement, encore deux chapitres et un épilogue après ça. La fin bientôt, donc!

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Tarahiriel:** Moi c'est d'imaginer Mathurin pas homo qui me fait bizarre... Lol! Vraiment désolée, désolée de ne pas avoir mis la suite plutôt. (Pas taper. Pas taper.)

**Naera Ishikawa:** T'as vu, t'as vu, je continue!! Bon, ok j'ai mis du temps. Désolée...

**Samal:** Salut! En fait, j'ai écris ce lemon pour deux raisons: 1) j'avais envie d'un lemon depuis le début, 2) à ton avis, qui va convaincre Aubrey d'aider les sorciers? Mathurin! Et qu'est-ce qui va convaincre Mathurin de convaincre Aubrey? CQFD! Merci de m'avoir lu!

**Cissa:** Je sais, je sais.

**MPHDP:** Grâce à ta review je me suis décidée à reprendre... Merciiiiiiii!

**Chapitre XVIII**

**Choix**

« _Et quand le Surprise reprendra le large,_

«_ Espérons que Danaway nous laisse rentrer –sans dommage !_ »

Au dernier vers composé par le lieutenant Mowett, la salle explosa de rire, sorciers compris. Même Mary et Clarisse eurent un léger sourire, de bien trop bonne humeur pour prendre ombrage d'une boutade si poétique.

Le soirée était plutôt chaude, tous avaient donc étés conviés a un repas en plein air au beau milieu du village. Les sorciers semblaient avoir convenu de prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas des barbares, mais des gens tout a fait civilisés. Les femmes rivalisaient d'élégance et de sensualité, et les hommes semblaient eux aussi jouer un jeu de séduction. Ils se ressemblaient un peu, tous, frêles, graciles, un peu féminins. Le docteur Mathurin était d'ailleurs bien en peine de se maîtriser alors que son jeune amant était resplendissant. Peter n'avait plus d'yeux que pour Mary, et Blakeney, après quelques excuses de Clarisse, avait fini par plaisanter avec elle pendant tout l'apéritif.

Aubrey, lui, profitait de ce repas pour essayer de comprendre la mentalité des sorciers. Ce qu'il avait appris avait de quoi ébranler ses plus profondes conviction. Selon beaucoup de jeunes gens, la plupart des fratries sorcières comportaient au moins cinq membres voire souvent une dizaine, alors que là… La plupart étaient réduite à deux, trois ou quatre individus. Voire pas du tout. Car on parlait souvent des familles absentes car totalement massacrées, le sourire évanoui pendant quelques secondes. Et puis tout redevenait comme avant, comme si l'allusion n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose d'un peu inquiétant chez ces jeunes gens beaucoup trop beaux, trop gentils. La cruauté perçait parfois sous les masques. Mais ça n'arrivait pas souvent.

Soudain, quelqu'un réclama de la musique.

« Chante nous quelques chose, Mary ! »

« Oh oui ! S'il te plaît ! Chante un peu ! »

Des Mary, il y en avait plusieurs ; cependant, la seule musicienne semblait être Danaway, qui piqua un fard. Chanter devant ses anciens membres d'équipages ne semblait pas être une perspective réjouissante. Elle jeta des regards assassins aux quatre coins de la salle, ce qui n'eut aucun effet sinon d'augmenter le volume des demandes. Finalement Michael se leva, pris sa cousine par le bras et l'entraîna au centre de la place. Quand il eut une guitare dans les mains –arrivée grâce à la bonne volonté des convives-, la jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et entonna une mélodie.

« _J'ai cru voir en toi ce qui manque en moi… Amer constat des pleurs en guise de glas…_ »

Un profond malaise se fit dans les rangs des marins. La mélodie, lourde et angoissante, donnait l'impression que la chanson allait soudain exploser.

« _Mais tout à un détail près… Ainsi le vide en moi pardonne mes excès…_ »

Le souffle dans la voix de soprano vibrait d'une puissance réprimée. Phrase après phrase, couplet après couplet, la haine implicite de Mary prenait toute son ampleur. Et puis…

« _J'essaye d'oublier mais je n'y parviens pas… Chaque moment passé,  
chaque trace de ce passé ne s'efface pas…_ »

La souffrance. Voilà ce qui motivait les sorciers.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

« Qu'allez vous faire, Jack ? »

Seuls dans une pièce vide d'un manoir, au beau milieu de la nuit, le capitaine et le docteur n'avaient qu'un sujet de réflexion en tête. Que faire ? Partir et errer sur les flots ? Rester et aider les sorciers en bafouant leurs serments ? Ou autre chose ? Soudain, Aubrey sauta sur ses pieds.

« Réveillons les matelots. Nous allons voir ce qu'ils en pensent. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient plus de cent cinquante entourant leur capitaine.

« Comme vous le savez tous, commença celui-ci, nous devons prendre, très vite, une décision. Je vais résumer les faits : les sorciers nous demandent de les aider à détruire Providence, en échange de quoi nous pourrons rester ici. Sinon, nous devrons trouver refuge ailleurs, puisque nous ne pouvons pas regagner l'Angleterre. Quel est donc votre opinion, messieurs ? »

Les matelots échangèrent des regards gênés. On ne leur demandait jamais leur avis, et puis… Que répondre ? Et si leur choix déplaisait au capitaine ?

Il y eut donc un long silence pesant. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix déterminée s'élève.

« Quel que soit votre décision, mon capitaine, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je resterai ici pour les aider. »

Aubrey se tourna vers Nagle. Le jeune homme semblait tout à fait sûr de lui.

« Pourriez-vous nous en donner les motifs, Nagle ?

-Comme vous le savez, ma fiancée était une sorcière. Elle a été tuée par ses gens… »

Son regard bleu était rempli de fureur. Joe avait questionné un grand nombre de sorcier afin de connaître le sort qu'avait connu sa fiancée. Les récits qu'on lui avait fait l'avait glacé d'horreur.

« En somme vous voulez la venger… Etes-vous sûr que ce soit la meilleure solution ?

- Connaissiez-vous si bien votre fiancée ? lança soudain Pratty. Visiblement vous en avez découvert beaucoup sur elle au cours de ces derniers jours. Elle ne mérite peut-être pas qu'on provoque une tuerie pour elle. »

Si Pratty n'avait pas été un officier, il se serait fait défigurer sur le champ. Mais Nagle se retint. En revanche, Peter avait un rang assez haut pour remettre le présomptueux à sa place.

« Comment osez-vous dire cela, Pratty ? Vous ne connaissiez pas cette femme !

- C'est vrai que vous en savez plus que moi sur les sorcières, Calamy ! cracha Pratty avec rage.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos réflexions déplacées !

- Pas envie d'avouer à tous que cette chère Mary vous a tapé dans l'œil ? »

Cette dernière phrase mit le feu aux poudres. En quelques instants, les deux garçons en vinrent aux poings et il fallut les séparer. Ils partirent donc chacun dans un coin de la pièce, laissant à tous le loisir d'exposer leur propre opinion à leurs voisins.

Il s'avéra vite que deux partis s'opposait : le premier, derrière Nagle et Calamy, désirait venir en aide aux sorciers, considérés comme un groupe très traumatisé. Blakeney avait rejoint ce camp, tout comme Bonden et les plus idéalistes des matelots, touchés par l'histoire de la jeune Kelly. L'autre camp, suivant Pratty, préféraient s'en aller, laissant ces gens régler leurs problèmes entre eux.

Mais ni Pullings, ni Mathurin et encore moins Aubrey n'avait laissé entrevoir leur pensées. Ils étaient un peu à part dans la pièce, fixant l'équipage se scinder.

« Je crois que cela va poser quelques problèmes, soupira Pullings. Que décidez-vous, Capitaine ?

- Malgré tout le respect que je dois aux sorciers, je crois que je vais repartir en leur laissant ceux qui veulent tant les aider.

- Jack ! s'écria Stephen, s'attirant les regards surpris des deux autres. Vous ne pouvez pas partir !

- Et pourquoi donc ? Cela me surprend que vous vouliez rester, Stephen, vous qui êtes si pacifiste.

- Ces gens vont être massacrés si on ne les aide pas.

- Vous les sous-estimez.

- Mais… Vous n'éprouvez donc aucune compassion pour eux ?

- Aucune ! Pourquoi faire ? Ils ont failli tous nous faire tuer par ces fous de Providence. Il faut croire qu'il vous ait bien ensorcelé, le petit O'Flaherty, pour que vous ayez tellement pitié d'eux. »

Le visage de Mathurin prit une jolie couleur pivoine.

« Il m'a raconté ce qui lui était arrivé. C'est suffisant pour avoir pitié de n'importe qui.

- Alors racontez-moi ; racontez-nous, Stephen ! »

Un peu pris de court, le docteur regarda son capitaine et le lieutenant, attentif, qui le regardait.

« Il avait peine quinze ans quand des soldats sont arrivés chez lui pour les arrêter, lui et sa famille. Les Danaway étaient là aussi, toute la famille, une cinquantaine de personnes. Ils ont brisé les fenêtres avec des pierres, ont envoyé des torches. Ce garçon a vu sa mère brûler vive ! Ils se sont réfugiés sur le toit pour atteindre les maisons voisines, mais ils ont continué à lancer des pierres et quelques enfants sont tombés. Ils ont fini par les rejoindre, ils les ont emprisonnés, torturés, violés et ils leur ont fait cette marque infâme sur leurs épaules ! Certains d'entre eux se sont enfuis, et quand ils sont retournés libérer leurs parents, ils ont tué tous les gardes mais c'était trop tard… Ils sont arrivés devant une série de corps pendus ! Tous, même les plus jeunes ! Ces gens ne peuvent même pas faire leur deuil, on leur a pris les corps. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa. La voix de Mathurin était allée crescendo, toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la pièce ayant donc entendu la tirade depuis 'brûlée vive'. Il y eut des regards gênés, puis Pullings prit la parole.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mon capitaine, je crois que vais leur venir en aide moi aussi. Je pense que rien ne justifie de tels actes. »

Tous les marins -ou presque- fixèrent alors leur capitaine dans l'espoir d'un assentiment.

« C'est bon. Nous restons. »

Il y eut des cris de joie. (_NDA : Bastoooonnnnn !_)

**Bla**** bla de l'auteuse : wé, bon, pour une reprise, j'aurais pu faire mieux. M'en voulez paaaaaaaaaaas ! s'enfuit en pleurant **


End file.
